Falling for a Basterd
by Blue Sky Thinking
Summary: They killed her grandparents, they scarred her, she got revenge, then she fell in love. RATED M.
1. Chapter 1

**I noticed there aren't that many of these stories around so I thought I'd put one out there. I doubt hardly anyone will read this, but if I get at least three reviews on the first chapter I'll carry it on. I've had this idea in my head for a while and I just really wanted to get it out before it killed me. Review please. It will be appreciated. **

**All credit for inspiration goes to Quentin Tarantino, my hero. **

I snuck in, it was hard, it took me a long time but no one seemed to notice, if I just stand in the line like I'm meant to be here maybe he won't notice. Maybe none of them will. He paced up and down, looking at us, I kept my rifle tightly beside me and resisted the urge to adjust my hat before my long black hair cascaded from it.

"My name is Lieutenant Aldo Raine," The man with a strange scar on his neck began in a strong Southern accent. _Ok, calm Ruby, calm. No one suspects you yet, you've got this far. _"I'm puttin' together a special team. And I need me eight soldiers. Eight, Jewish American soldiers…"

"Lieutenant." A guy a hadn't noticed before who was standing at the front piped up eyeing me. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. _

"What is it Donny?"

"There are nine guys here. Who's that?" He said swaggering towards me. Had I not been in such a situation, I would have realised how fucking hot he was. But I was. So I didn't. Lieutenant Raine stepped forwards too.

"Take off yer hat solider." He said putting his hands on his hips. _SHIT__! _I breathed in deeply and took it off, feeling my hair fall round my shoulders and face. I heard the click of eight guns being loaded and realised the men standing beside me had turned their guns on me. I lifted up my hands and took and step back. I wasn't afraid, no. Just disappointed.

"What's yer name?" Raine asked.

"Ruby Goldstein." I said in a monotone voice.

"Jewish?" He asked.

"No shit." I decided to be daring, what do I have to lose?

"Why are you here?" He asked, ignoring my comment.

"Same reason as everyone else. Nazi's deserve to die and you are the second best in the business." I said gesturing to him with my still raised hands.

"Who's the first?"

"Me." I replied.

"We ain't never had a woman on before. You seem like the real deal but how we s'posed to know you ain't a spy?" _Fair enough, he's allowed to be suspicious. _

"I was born in New York to a middle class Jewish family. My Grandparent's were from Warsaw and they lived there at the time the war broke out. When I heard about it, I knew I couldn't let it happen, couldn't let them be forced into the 'Jewish ghettos' or to a fucking work camp. So, I went to Warsaw to find them, posing as a Polish Jew. It worked, I got sent to the ghettos with them and did a few odd jobs, sneaking in food and such. Soon enough, they were sent off to a work camp, I was left behind. I knew they were gonna die, they were old, those Nazi bastards didn't have a use for them. It was then I started my work." I paused and licked my lips waiting for one of them to interrupt. Which they didn't. "The first Nazi, I slit his throat, the second, I shot in the neck, the third, a bag of moulded hard bread over the head. Again. And again. And again." I paused again and noticed that the one who had pointed me out, Donny I think, was staring at me intently. Obviously enthralled by my story, and when I started talking about hitting the Nazi over the head, the look in his eyes changed, he seemed almost hungry. I continued; "The rest are kind of a blur, I killed them in any way I could."

"How many?" Raine asked.

"48." I replied, I heard an intake of breath from the others. "All from my place in the ghetto." I noticed my arms aching from holding them up for so long. They still looked at my suspiciously and I rolled my eyes. "Look if you want more proof I'm not fucking with you here." I started to unbutton the baggy jacket I had donned to hide my breasts. Which revealed a fitted white tank top. I pointed to my upper arm. "This is what they did to me." I pointed to the Star of David, which had been carved there by one of the first I murdered, the raised red skin permanently scarred into my body.

"Ok, you're in." Raine said holding out his hand which I shook.

"All friends, you can stop pointing your fuckin' guns at me now." I said loudly, looking round at the men who still had the rifles pointing at me. They lowered them quickly and I smiled pleasantly. "Thank you."

"Donny! Take our new friend Miss Goldstein inside and get her a weapon more suited to her… more delicate frame." Aldo said gesturing to Donny, who nodded. He led me away from the group and to the small building they were stationed at, I left my discarded shirt on the floor, much happier in my far cooler tank top.

We went into a room which looked like an ordinary, if very small living room, apart from the face their was a table covered with various types of weapons, and an obviously well used baseball bat in the corner.

"What was you name again?" He asked as I examined the weapons carefully, occasionally picking one up to try out the weight.

"Ruby Goldstein."

"Donny Donowitz." He replied. "And you're a Nazi killer?"

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p.' My eyes fell to a hand held machine gun which a picked up and checked out.

"Aren't you a little young?" I turned to him and smiled.

"I could say the same about you Donny Donowitz."

**Donny's POV **

Since the moment she took off that hat and her black curly hair fell round her shoulders I hadn't taken my eyes off her. Just too gorgeous, with the fullest pick lips and dark eyes, paired with her ghost pale skin. It was amazing to listen to her story, what had happened to her, I knew she was telling the truth, you could see the sadness in her eyes, and when she spoke about beating the Nazi who had scarred her; her eyes changed, she seemed proud, and excited. And as odd as it was, it excited me too. I hadn't got a good look at her body until she removed the shirt to show us the scar, and when she did it was like all my Birthday's came at once. She had the most voluptuous curvy figure and full round breasts, which caught my eye of course. She was absolutely perfect. Perfection.

**Ruby's POV**

_Stop staring at him Ruby. Stop it. __Stop it! _I swung the machine gun over one shoulder.

"I've made my choice." I grinned.

"So where is this plane actually taking us again?" I asked, boredly.

"France. We're gonna get dropped into France and once we're in enemy territory, we're gonna be doin' one thing, and one thing only…"

"Killin' Nazis." I finished for him with a grin. Aldo nodded and started sharpening his knife. "Well will it take much longer? My ass is falling asleep." I said shifting uncomfortably. I heard Donny hold back a laugh and shoved his arm, trying not to laugh myself.

It didn't take us long to find out where a few Nazi's were stationed in the forest, and then the fun began. We stormed in, shooting every Nazi motherfucker in sight, nearly everyone was dead, apart from the ones Aldo had held back for questioning, and one other. I shot at him, my aim a little off, it hit him in the leg forcing him to fall to the ground. He started swearing at me in German which I didn't understand.

"Fucking Jew bitch!" He spat. _Heard that one before. _The others headed for him but I held up my hand. _He's so mine. _I didn't need to say it for them to see it on my face. I marched over to him, who was still on the floor clutching at his leg.

"Jew bitch huh? Huh?" I slapped him round the face hard. "See this?" I pointed to the star on my arm. "This is the last thing you'll fucking see before you die." Before he could do anything, I placed the barrel of the gun against his head and shot. He fell to the ground dead and I spat on his Nazi body. "Anyone else, huh! Anyone else think I'm a Jew bitch!" I yelled looking over at the captured soldiers. They all shook their heads vigorously and me and the other Basterds laughed.

Aldo ordered the Sergeant of the Nazi regiment over, the man walked forward slowly, obviously trying to disguise the fear on his face.

"Sergeant Werner Rachtman." He said, saluting.

"You know what a sit down means Werner?"

"Yes."

"So sit down." Aldo replied, the Sergeant did so. I settled myself at the bottom of the muddy banking Stiglitz was standing on, getting ready for a good show.

"How's your English Werner? Cause if need be we got a couple of fellas who can translate. Wicki here, an Austrian- Jew, got the fuck out of Munich while the getting was good. Became American, got drafted, come back to give y'all what for. Another one up there you might be familiar with. Sergeant Hugo Stiglitz. Heard of him?"

"Everyone in the German Army has heard of Hugo Stiglitz." We all laughed at his German pronunciation. We all know why Hugo's famous, 13 Gestapo officers, not bad at all, no wonder the Basterds got hold of him.

"Can I assume you know who we are?" Aldo continued.

"You're Aldo the Apache." We all cheered and whooped.

"Well Werner ya heard of us, you probably heard we ain't in the prisoner takin' business, we in the killin' Nazi business and cousin business is a boomin.'"

We all cheered again.

"Now that leaves two ways we can play this out, either kill you, or let you go. Whether or not you gonna leave this ditch alive depends entirely on you. "Up the road a piece, there's an orchard, besides you we know there's another Kraut patrol fuckin' around up there somewhere. If that patrol were to have any crack shots, that place would be a goddamn sniper's delight." The soldier kept his arms crossed and his face defiant. _Big mistake man, big fucking mistake. _"So if you ever wanna eat a sauerkraut sandwich again, you gotta show me on this map where they are." Aldo took the map from his pocket.

The soldier scoffed.

"You can't expect me to divulge information that would put German lives in danger."

"Well, now, Werner, that's where you're wrong, cause that's exactly what I expect. I need to know about Germans hidin' in trees. You need to tell me, right now." The soldier put his hand on where his heart would be, if he had one.

"I respectfully refuse, sir." We all heard the sound of wood tapping on stone.

"Oh you're in trouble now." I piped up sitting back on the soil and breaking a leaf apart. The others scoffed.

"That's sergeant Donny Donowitz, you might know him better by his nickname… The Bear Jew."

Aldo explained to him what Donny would do, and ordered him to point out the German position again. I stood up and stepped forward towards the officer and knelt beside him.

"I'd do what he says. Or else we're gonna call our the Bear Jew. And he's gonna smash your fucking brains in." I said mock whispering, making everyone scoff again. The soldier looked from the map to Aldo.

"Fuck you. And your Jew dogs!" Me and the boys started to hoot and holler until the officer raised his hand and slapped me with the back of his hand, causing me to fall to the floor, and my cheek to bleed. I looked up at him and scrabbled forward ready to rip his fucking head off. A strong arm pulled me round the shoulders.

"Let Donny deal with it." Aldo said pulling me back.

"You're right." I said, letting my anger subside. "Enjoy you Nazi fuck!"

"Donny! We got a German here wants to die for his country. Oblige him!" I stepped back to where I could get the best view. I heard Donny, bang his bat on the ground several times before emerging from the cave. We all cheered as he marched out, his bat rested on his shoulder. _Wow, he's gorgeous. _He held out his bad and gestured to one of his medals.

"You get that for killin' Jews?" He said with pure anger and some sadness in his voice, his eyes glazed slightly.

"Bravery." The soldier replied. Donny's face screwed up slightly with anger and he lined up his shot on the Nazi's head. _His arms are so… wow. _He swung back and hit the soldier in the head hard knocking him to the ground, he stood over him and repeatedly hit him in the head over and over, grunting each time the bat connected.

"Fuck yeah Donny!" I yelled clapping along with the others. His eyes caught mine for a brief second before they were gone again; amazing how they could look so cold but yet extremely inviting and beautiful at the same time.

"Teddy Fucking Williams knocks it out of the park! Fenway Park is on its feet for Teddy Fucking Ballgame!" He yelled to the cheers of the Basterds. I just watched him, he seemed so invigorated, so proud. _So sexy. _"He went yard on that one, to fucking Lansdowne Street!" He turned to the two kneeling soldiers. "You!" He pointed at one. Hircschberg kicked him forward and shot him in the back.

"Can't you keep your finger off the trigger for one fucking second Hirschberg!" I burst out and heard Hugo laugh to himself.

"Donny bring that other one over here. Alive!" Aldo added carrying on his roll, which I hadn't before noticed he had been chowing on. Donny forced him forward to get on his knees before Aldo, his bat firmly by the side of his head. I felt a strange pang in my stomach. _The guy looks terrified, he's only young. _I bit into my lip so hard it bled. _He's fucking Nazi scum, young or not._

He didn't take much persuading to point out the German position, and then we had no use for him.

"Can I take him Lieutenant? Donny's got me all worked up." I said with a grin standing, I glanced and Donny who laughed to himself, but with another look on his face I couldn't quite place.

"Nah we ain't gonna kill him." _What the fuck! _"When ya get home." He addressed the soldier, "Whatcha gonna do?" Aldo asked, Wicki translated he was gonna hug his mother. "Well ain't that nice? Ask if he's gonna take off his uniform." Aldo said to Wicki.

"He's gonna burn it." Wicki replied, as though he had heard it a thousand times.

"Yeah that's what we though. We don't like 'at."

"Nazi not in uniform, how's anyone gonna know he's a Nazi?" I piped up looking directly at the scared soldier.

"Yep. And that don't sit well with us." Aldo said standing. "So I'm gonna give you a little something you can't take off." Aldo took out his knife. _What the fuck is he gonna do? _

What he did, was nothing short of disgusting, while being genius at the same time, every time the blade cut into his skin, the soldier screamed, and soon was left with a deep red Swastika on his forehead. I walked closer and leaned in to get a better look, along with Aldo and Donny.

"You know Lieutenant, you're getting _pretty _good at that."

"You know how you get to Carnegie Hall, don't ya? Practise." He said with his lopsided smile. I grinned to myself and looked over and Donny, who was doing the same.

Donny's POV

"She's pretty hot, man." Utivitch said to Omar, getting in the sleeping bag in the room of the house they had hijacked off some Nazis. Me, Omar, Utivitch and Ruby downstairs, the others upstairs, she was in the bathroom taking a shower.

"Oh yeah and did you see her freak out on that one that called her a Jew bitch? Christ that was awesome." Omar said pulling the cover over him but not lying down. _Stop talking about her, you can't have her. _I carried on doing push ups trying to zone them out.

"What do you think Donny?" Utivitch asked.

"'Bout _what_?" _As if I don't know. _

"About the girl."

"Oh, yeah she's pretty nice." I tried to sound casual, it didn't work very well; I saw Omar and Utivitch give each other a look out of the corner of my eye but ignored it.

"Hey!" We heard from the bathroom. _Oh crap she heard us. _"Someone go in my bag and pass me some panties and a shirt please!" She yelled, I heard the water shut off. We all looked at each other and soon Utivitch and Omar were fighting over who would get to do it. I took the opportunity to quietly unzip her bag and reach in. I tried to be as respectful as possible but my mind was desperate to snoop a little. I found a pair of normal looking black panties and took them out, along with one of the white tank tops she seemed to be accustomed to. I took them over and knocked on the bathroom door gently.

"Come in." She called, I pushed down the handle and my eyes had to adjust to seeing through the steamy room. She was standing at the mirror, wringing out her hair; the sight made me grip her t shirt tighter to keep from hardening. She was wrapped in a white towel, with her pale white skin glistening. "Thanks Donny." She held out her hand to take the clothes from me, the tips of her fingers scraping my hand slightly, she had no idea what that did to me. _How can her lips be so pink all the time?_

"I'll just… go." I went to step out of the bathroom.

"No you're ok I wanted to ask you something anyway." She said. She pulled on her panties under the towel and I sat on the edge of the bath awkwardly.

"What uh… what is it?"

"I was just wondering how all this started, the Basterds I mean." She wrung out her hair again and turned her back on me.

"Well uh.." All coherent thought left my head when he towel dropped to the floor and she pulled the white tank top on her still damp skin in it's place. "Uh…" I managed to choke out, my eyes not able to leave her scantily glad curvaceous body. "Well it basically started when…" Again, everything I had planned to say left my head when she turned round, The bottom of her stomach slightly exposed and her breasts pressing against her translucent tank top. I swallowed deep. _Keep it together Donny. _"Well it started when Aldo came round recruiting us, seeing if we were up to it. I jumped on it in a second."

"I had to get in there as soon as I heard about it, someone needs to stick it to those Nazi fucks." She said with a smile perking up one side of her mouth. _God she's the coolest girl ever. I have to have her. _

"Ok, to bed." She smiled stretching her arms. I followed her out of the bathroom, the scent of fresh soap emanating off her. The two other guys stared at her when she came in the room and nonchalantly got in the sleeping bag,

"Night guys." She said before closing her.

"_Holy fuck." _Omar mouthed to Utivitch. I gave them both a look that said, _'if you touch her, I'll kill you.' _And they got the idea. I got into my sleeping bag which happened to be right beside hers. I turned on my side and she was already asleep, breathing in through her nose gently and out her mouth. Her chest rising and falling gently. _This isn't good. _

**Ok what do we think, like I said, three reviews by Friday I'll continue. : ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry the last chapter came out all bold and underlined, I didn't put it like that as I know how distracting it is. Hopefully it won't happen this time, had to put out this new chapter, because I freaking love writing this story. XD **

**If you've ever seen the Pianist you'll notice I based a scene on a scene from that movie. If you haven't, I suggest it, very sad but brilliant. **

**I also realised that there are some holes in the last story but they will get filled in is the story continues, it was only chapter one. **

**My friends had no idea who Eli Roth was, and when I showed them they didn't get what my obsession was! He's the epitome of kind of hairy hotness! **

* * *

"_They're taking us to Auschwitz- Birkenau. One of the women over heard the officers talking." Grandmother told me in hushed tones. _

"_They told us things are better there, we'll have real work and somewhere to live." Grandfather smiled hopefully. A lump formed in my throat, __**all lies, they take us there, and they kill us. Because we are Jews. **_

"_EVERYBODY LINE UP!" One of the German officers yelled to us, we didn't hesitate to obey. The officers went along the line, picking out a the younger stronger ones. My breath started to quicken. __**We'll be split up. **_

"_Excuse me, where are you taking us?" A young Polish woman asked one of the guards. __**Oh no. **__The guard lifted his pistol and shot her directly in the head, everyone in the line jumped and my eyes screwed shut tight. __**Bastard. **__The dreaded moment came when one of the soldiers pointed to me and I had to stand with the other young men and women. The rest were crowded together and began to be pushed toward the train. _

"_Grandpa." I whispered to myself. "Grandma." I said a little louder. "Wait. Wait I want to go with them! Let me go with them!" I started to yell running towards them. A German soldier caught me from behind._

"_If you don't stop I will slit your throat right here." He spat at me. I stopped struggling, watching my Grandparents crying faces as they boarded the train and looked back at me. Tears ran down my face and I looked directly at the officer. __**It is not I who will have their throat slit. **_

* * *

I woke up abruptly breathing heavily and very aware of my hair and shirt sticking to my skin.

"Ruby are you ok?" I heard from next to me. I looked down at Donny, who was watching me worriedly; he sat up.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok. Just… bad dream." I rubbed my head, _damn these fucking flashback dreams. _

"Alright. Well, I'm here if you need anything." He said scratching the back of his head. I looked at him a moment before climbing out of my sleeping bag and squeezing into his with him, I held onto his arms and pulled them around me.

"Just don't let me go." I said so quietly he might not have heard me. I know it made him uncomfortable, and he's wasn't sure why I was doing this. But I wasn't sure why he made me feel safe, he just did. I closed my eyes and lay my head on his strong chest. _Safe. _

*******************

I blinked awake to the sun pouring through a crack in the boarded up window, I looked to my side. _Why am I in bed with Donny!? Ok, both with clothes on… did I sleep walk…. _I realised his arms was placed tightly round my waist, pulling me against his chest. _The nightmare… I didn't have any more when he was beside me… why? _

"Donny, get up." I said nudging him in the chest, he groaned and closed his eyes tighter. "No, no. Time to get up, lot of Nazi killin' to do today." I tried to entice him but he ignored me, his arm not leaving my waist making it hard to move.

"Omar." I stretched over and tapped him in the head.

"What?" He moaned sitting up on his elbows.

"Make Donny get up."

"I'm awake you know, just don't wanna get up." He said, his voice muffled by a pillow.

"Then can you get your arm off me you lazy prick?" I said pushing his heavy arm, which he lifted from my waist and pushed under a pillow. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. _Damn it no tooth paste. _I filled a plastic cup with water and swilled it round my mouth. _I have gum somewhere right? _When I went back in, Omar and Utivitch were fully dressed. _That was quick. _

"We're gonna go ask Aldo what the plan is, you keep trying to get Donny out of bed." I opened my mouth to protest but they both left the room and went upstairs.

"Donnyyyyy get up!" I said kneeling beside him and shaking him.

"Fuck off." He grumbled swatting at the air.

"No. You have to get up!" I shook him again, opting to straddle him. He opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Yeah cause I'm not gonna totally enjoy a half naked girl on top of me." He said sarcastically. I laughed.

"Pervert."

"Am not, I'm insulted." He said playfully. We both looked at each other dead seriously for a minute before we both burst out laughing.

"What the fuck is goin' on here?" We heard that Tennessee drawl from the bottom of the stairs. It was then I realised the compromising position we were in. I climbed off Donny quickly.

"Whatever the fuck is going in it's not how it looks." I tore the cover off Donny. "See, pants." I gestured to him and tried to smile as innocently as possible. Aldo regarded us both with a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"Just get dressed." He went upstairs and I laughed a little.

"That came off wrong." I stood up and went to my bag, finding a pair of fitted dark green combat pants and a white tank top. I found out my black boots and fastened them up, tucking my trusty silver knife into the right one. When I turned round Donny was just putting a t shirt on. _Over his very lean… muscular… body. _I found myself staring and looked away.

"I'm just gonna get changed in the bathroom." I said trying not to look at him too much.

I changed quick, and when I left the bathroom they were all stood waiting for me, with their guns slung over their soldiers, Donny was absentmindedly tapping his bat on the wall.

"So what's the plan?" I said crossing my arms and blowing my hair out of my face.

"Over the other side of that there forest, is a small collection of soldiers guarding the city border, we're gonna ambush it from behind. We got our hands on a small transport truck so it's gonna be a short drive."

"Sounds good." I grinned, taking my own gun from Hugo. Aldo checked there was no one outside before everyone piled in the truck. I got to the door and stopped dead. I fake cleared my throat.

"What?" Aldo said from the front.

"There's nowhere for me to sit." I said with a blank look.

"Sit on Donny's lap." Utivitch suggested, winking at Donny who scowled at him.

"Whatever." I huffed and climbed in, settling myself on the edge of his knees so not to make him too uncomfortable.

**Donny's POV**

She settled herself on the end of my knees, obviously as uncomfortable as I was about the situation. I suddenly realised it was the first time, in about two years I'd had a girl this close to me. Every time we went over the slightest bump, (which is a lot when you're driving through the forest,) she would almost fall over, or fall into me. I slowly put my hands on her waist to steady her, she jumped at first.

"Thanks." She smiled at me. _Christ I'd like to be in this position again. _My fingers flexed on her waist a little. _Damn it Donny, stop, you just met the fucking girl. _

We finally got to the destination and climbed out, we were behind a row of trees which successfully blocked us from view. It had just rained, and the air smelled like mud, for some reason I didn't mind it and the way it smelled, Ruby tilted her head and breathed it in; I assumed she didn't either.

**Ruby's POV**

"Ok you know the plan, there's about 20 soldiers over that gate there." Aldo pointed to the weak metal fence, behind it was a fairly steep banking which led to where the soldiers were patrolling the border.

"Ruby, we got a proposition for ya." Aldo said.

"What?"

"How'd ya like to be bate?"

****************

My shirt was intentionally ripped at the chest, and I rubbed mud into my hair and intentionally messed it up.

"How do I look?"

"Like shit." Aldo said.

"Perfect." I smiled and got on my knees at the hole Omar had made at bottom of the fence. I forced tears and rubbed my face so it looked as if I had been crying for a while. I crawled through the fence and madly ran down the steep hill to the German officers.

"You… you have to help me." I faked being out of breath in a fake French accent. "I ran away from a group of men, one carried a knife and one a club…" I fell to my knees in front of them. "Please." I begged.

"Jews?" One of the soldiers barked at me.

"Yes, one of them was I think… You have to help me." I begged with pleading eyes, on queue and as planned, three of the soldiers surrounding me were shot. I pretended to scream when inside I was laughing and dodged out of the way so they could finish the other four. _Thirteen Nazi fuckers to go. _I saw the rest of the Basterds run down the banking towards us and had to prevent myself from joining in with their intimidation of the soldiers, but that wasn't the plan and I couldn't reveal myself too soon.

"Everybody down on your fucking knees now!" Wicki yelled in German. They all did as they were told apart from one younger one, who probably felt brave enough to try and protect me.

"There's no need to touch the girl!" He yelled, shielding me from the guys. Fast enough so he wouldn't realise; I stood up straight and pulled my knife from my boot, pressing the blade against his neck and holding him from behind.

"Nope. No need at all." I grinned.

"I knew it! Fucking Jew whore!" One of the men on his knees burst out. Donny hit him hard over the head with his bat and kept going.

"Don't." **Whack**. "Fucking." **Whack**. "Talk." **Whack**. "To her." **Whack**. "Like that!"

I'd never seen him snap so quick, he was perfectly in control the last time I looked at him, but when the Nazi said that to me…

"Christ Donny that ain't the plan." Aldo said, although he didn't seem angry.

"We're here to kill Nazi's and we might as well now." I shrugged, still keeping a tight grasp on the soldier in front of me.

"She has a point Lieutenant." Wicki said.

"Ok fair 'nough. Every German solider, drop yer guns now." They all did as they were told and Hirschberg kicked them out of the way.

"Now, we all know what you are, and we assume you know who we are." Aldo stood before the soldiers with his hands on his hips.

"You are Aldo the Apache, he is the Bear Jew and she is a whore." One of the smaller ones snapped. Hugo lifted his gun for a second before nonchalantly shooting him in the head, I gave him a quick smile which he acknowledged but didn't return, which I didn't expect him to. _Eleven left. _

"Now, you heard of us. So you gotta know what we do." Aldo continued.

"You kill SS soldiers…" One of the braver ones said.

"We killed any and every Nazi son of a bitch we come across, and I'm guessin' you know that means you." None of the soldiers said anything.

The one I was holding attempted to break from my grasp and run, in his haste he tripped over his own feet and I threw myself onto him pinning him down. I flipped him over so he was on his back and put the blade against his neck, I looked deep into his eyes as in one swift movement I ended his life.

"Fucking Jew hating bastard." I spat on his body and turned to the other soldiers. "Anyone else feel brave enough to run!?" I knelt down in front of one of the younger ones. "You? You gonna run back to your Mommy?" I teased placing the tip of my blade to his cheek. He shook his head slowly and I smiled. "Good, I didn't think so." I stood up straight and winked at Donny, who I noticed was staring at me.

****************

They all died, no need to explain the gory details, they died, badly, and they deserved it.

"That was fucking fantastic!" I yelled firing my gun into the air. The rest of the guys did the same cheering and shouting. I noticed we all had blood splashed on ourselves, it was more noticeable on mine and Donny's white t-shirts. As always after we had a successful 'mission,' he seemed invigorated, yelling and swinging his bat at the air. It was moments like this I could leap on him, and make sure my lips touched every part of his hot skin, but I knew he wouldn't reciprocate, and that would just hurt.

"Alright then, we gonna head back to the house and get some shut eye tomorrow we're movin' bases, can't stay in one place too long." Aldo said in his firm voice. We did as we were told and made our way up the muddy banking, (occasionally slipping some what,) to the car.

Me and Donny were still laughing, recalling things like the Nazi's expressions and how they yelled. He couldn't keep still, his hands were constantly moving on his bat and he was constantly moving his body.

He climbed in the car first and I sat myself on his lap again, only this time he didn't seem shy, not at all. He grasped my hips instantly and pulled me further back onto his lap. _Woah there Donny. _The car started and we began the journey back. I became very aware of the fact I was bumping around a lot and my ass was pressed quite firmly against Donny's crotch. _I'm enjoying this way too much. _His fingers started flexing slightly on my waist and I found myself loving the feel of the fabric of our clothes rubbing together. _Way, way too much. _

My obscene thoughts were abruptly cut short when we suddenly were jolted forward, and the car spun, the rest was a blur, the screeching of the tires, and the smashing of glass as we hit a large tree, I gripped onto the back of the front seats, aware of the glass showering on all the people in the back.

Once everything finally seemed to come to a stop, Aldo spoke.

"Everyone alright?"

"What you mean apart from shitting my pants!?" I yelled, putting a hand on my neck and cracking it.

"Fuck something's up." Donny groaned, I looked over at him and saw he had a large piece of glass wedged in his thigh, the dark red blood already staining his pants round it.

"We need to get Donny out." I said pushing on the dented door. I jumped off his lap and out onto the mud, everybody piled out and Wicki helped Donny out and he lay on the floor. I got on my knees beside him.

"We need to pull that out."

"No!"

"Don't be such a fucking wuss." I found purchase on the jagged piece of glass quickly yanked it out and he yelled putting his hands to it. _Better without glass in the thigh than in. _

"Aldo can I have your jacket please?" I said ever so politely, he raised his eyebrow at me but did so anyway. I realised it was the first time I hadn't seen him covered in layers and had to say I was surprised at how muscular he was underneath. My eyes flashed over him and I smiled when he handed me his jacket. I ripped off one of the arms before than ripping that at the seem.

"You didn't say you were gonna rip it."

"I didn't say I wasn't going to either." I looked down over Donny's leg again. _Oh shit I'm gonna have to ask him to… _

"Erm… Donny, you're gonna have to… pull your trousers down for me…" I said awkwardly, rubbing the back of my neck. A few of the guys snorted to themselves, but were stopped with one look from Donny. "I could dress it in the car for you so you're not doing it in front of these pricks." I said giving Utivitch a glare.

"Yeah okay, just as long as it stops fuckin' hurtin.'" I helped him into the car and everyone outside got talking. He undid his belt and the zipper of his trousers. _Why is this exciting me? _I looked at the ceiling trying to look anywhere but his hands and crotch. He pushed them down his legs to his knees, so I could get a good look at the deep gnash in his leg.

"You'll live." I smiled kindly at him, knowing how in pain he was. I dabbed the blood of his thigh the best I could and felt the muscle in his thigh tense when I touched him. I brought the ripped jacket sleeve round his leg so the smooth material on the inside was touching his skin and not the rough tweed. I tied it firmly.

"Thanks." He said, his voice slightly raspy.

"No problem. You need to rest though." He pulled up his trousers and fastened them up. I climbed out of the ruined car with him.

"What's the plan Lieutenant?" Hirschberg asked.

"Well, that car ain't gonna take us back to the house, so we'll camp here tonight then get back on foot. Got some tents in the trunk."

We all chipped in and unpacked a few of the tents, I stuffed a few blankets in each one and crawled into my own.

Until that moment I hadn't been aware of how tired I was. I really didn't care about who would be sleeping next to me, I just wanted sleep. I removed my boots and combat pants and slipped into the sleeping bag. I heard a shuffling.

"Looks like I'm bunking with you." It was Donny.

"How's your leg?" I whispered, aware some people were already asleep.

"A little sore." He slipped into the sleeping bag beside me. "Thanks for helping me out."

"Hey I used to live in the Jewish ghettos, someone needed to patch everyone up… they sure as hell wouldn't…" I trailed off and noticed he was still watching me.

"What was it like?" He asked carefully. I lay down on my side facing him.

"It was like living on a farm. It was always wet and muddy, there were hundreds of us in this one damp room, sleeping on what might as well have been cloth on metal springs. They pushed us around with the end of our guns and no matter what age or size you were, physical labour was forced on you. If you went wrong, they would whip you, if you went wrong twice, they'd kill you." I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. "They lined about a hundred of us up once, and forced this little boy of about six forward with his hands up, they didn't kill him, they didn't even hurt him, the soldiers just loved watching him and his mother cry for his life. When the soldiers were done taunting him, they pushed him over in the mud and left. Just a boy." I hadn't noticed I'd started to cry, until I felt a tear fall down my chin and onto my chest. I rubbed my face. "That's what it was like." Quickly, Donny pulled me into his strong arms.

"I'm so sorry." He said somewhat shakily. He planted a kiss on the top of my head. "You shouldn't be in all this." I knew what he meant, I had told myself this before.

"No one should be Donny." I looked up at him. "That's why we do what we do."

* * *

**Hope you liked. Keep reviewing please. **

**Just going to say now that I do not know an awful lot about the military, or how the guns and vehicles were back then so throughout the story things may be a little off but I try my best to keep the history on track. I will make mistakes in places but it really doesn't help if people poke at them, unless it is a huge massive flaw just leave it alone, it's only fan fiction. XD **

**ONE MORE IMPORTANT THING: If anyone thinks they are really good at writing sex scenes could you let me know and message me? I'm ok at them I just want this one to be really fucking intense, a little biting nothing to masochistic. It would be a really major help but if no one can I'll try my best.**

**REVIEW!!! : ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone for the positive feedback, it really makes my day to read the reviews…. Which is pretty sad if you think about it…. **

**Don't THINK there's much to say about this chapter apart from it might be a little short. **

* * *

"_You, with me." The German officer pulled me away from my work by the upper arm and roughly dragged me to what I supposed was his office. Once there, he roughly grabbed my hips in his hands and brought his wet mouth down to my neck. I pushed back as hard as I could but I had been working all day and had not eaten for three. He started pulling on my dirtied ill fitting shirt, ripping the buttons open and revealing my chest, while tugging on the belt of his trousers. His hands were everywhere, and I felt the tears sting my eyes._

_**No, no this is not happening. **__I conjured up every bit of strength I had left and pushed him off me to the floor, I took his gun from the belt and threw it across the room, pinning him down at the torso. I felt around on his desk and my hand met the cool metal of a knife. I brought it down to his neck and cut in one swift movement. _

_I breathed in deeply and got off his limp, dead body. I wiped the knife down on my shirt and cleared off any stray blood that had splashed onto my skin. I placed the knife back onto the desk where it was and fastened my shirt. I looked down at the Nazis body and gathered saliva in my mouth to spit on him. _

_I peeked out of the door and checked no one was watching, before slipping out and carrying on with my work. _

* * *

"Ruby, wake up." I felt a large hand on my bare shoulder and sat up fast.

"What?"

"You were having nightmares again." Donny whispered. I realised I was clutching onto his vest and let go.

"Sorry…" I moved away from him, suddenly aware of how close our bodies were.

"Don't apologize, I just want you to be alright." Donny said honestly. _How can he go from ploughing in the heads of Nazi soldiers, to caring for me like this? _

"Thank you Donny." I lay back down and he did the same, watching me intently, as if waiting for me to wake up crying again.

"You wanna… ya know… get in here with me like you did the other night?" He asked awkwardly. _Hell yes._

"If it's ok with you."

"Of course." He said quickly. "I don't have a problem with it."

I didn't need telling twice, I got out of my own sleeping bag and into his, settling in to the oh so comfortable spot in his arm and against his chest. I breathed in the smell of faint aftershave, blood and mud, before falling into a nightmareless sleep.

***************

_Bacon, definitely bacon. _I sat up and breathed in the smell, I noticed Donny was gone but his shape was still imprinted in the sleeping bag. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. _I can definitely smell bacon. _I poked my head out of the tent and saw everyone sat around a camp fire eating.

"Look who's up." Hugo said, one of the few things I'd ever heard him say. Everyone looked round at me.

"You cookin' bacon?" I said in a sleepy voice.

"Yep, want some?" Donny asked.

"Hell yeah I do, just a sec." I bobbed back in the tent and pulled on my pants and combat boots before rushing back out, my stomach groaning at the sight of the well cooked bacon. I sat beside Wicki and he handed me a metal bowl with a few pieces of bacon and bread in it, which I made a sandwich of and ate hungrily.

"Christ, ya can really eat." Aldo said chewing his own roll.

"I'm hungry." I said, my voice muffled by the food stuffed in my mouth. The food was great, amazing how even meat cooked on an open fire can be the most delicious thing in the world when you haven't eaten in a few days.

"So what's the plan today Lieutenant?" Wicki asked in his pleasant Austrian accent.

"After we packed up we're gonna take a walk back the house for our gear, find ourselves a new truck, and that'll take us to a new bigger base."

"Sounds good."

**********

We did exactly that, and it was fine for a while, until we'd walked six miles and had two more to go.

"Christ Aldo. How much further?" I groaned, the straps of my backpack digging into my shoulders.

"Will you stop complainin'?" He said not turning to face me.

"That's the first time I've complained in the last two hours."

"It's one time to many." Aldo said.

"Can we please stop?" I whined. _Yes, I'm being a baby, but this is getting ridiculous. _

"Someone fuckin' make her shut up!" Aldo yelled back. Without warning, Donny took my bag and put it over one shoulder, before easily throwing me on the other.

"Donny, fuckin' put me down!" I warned, _yeah the Bear Jew's gonna be real scared of me. _Everyone laughed and I scowled at Donny's back.

"Nah I like the view from here." He said, obviously looking at my ass. I reached round and slapped him over the side of the head. "Ouch, damn it."

***********

"All the blood is rushing to my head! I can seriously walk now." I said in a desperate tone, aware of the fact my face was red with built up pressure.

"No can do. I'm afraid you're gonna have to stay right there." Donny gave my ass a quick slap which I returned with a punch in the lower back. He grunted and kept walking.

We FINALLY got back to the house and Donny let me gently down to my feet doing a fake sweet smile which I returned, with a poisonous stare.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"I'll tell you when there's oxygen flowing to my head again." I quipped rubbing my forehead.

We went back into the house just to pack up anything we needed, Hirschberg and Omar were sent to find us, (steal us,) a new car which we all piled into. Again, there was not enough room so Utivitch offered for me to sit on his lap, which I accepted.

**Donny's POV **

_Who the fuck does Utivitch think he is? Just 'cause she didn't sit on my knee, it means he can swoop in there!? Fuckin' dick. _Ruby sat on the edge of his knees and looked out of the window with a bored expression on her face. _I hope she isn't enjoying it… Nah, no way. _

I kept an eye on them on the way to the new premise, and Utivitch kept his hands to himself. For his own sake. It was a lot bigger than the last one, and well furnished which meant we all got a bedroom, it was warm and contained food, which was all we needed for now.

"Christ I'm goin' to bed. Donny come with me I wanna check out your bandages." She said walking through the living room to the staircase. I didn't take long following her upstairs to the room she chose. She sat on the bed and tapped a space next to it. She didn't mean it to look so sexy I'm sure, but it did. I sat beside her and she told me to lay back on the pillows which I did.

She purposely cleared her throat and glanced at my pants. I got the drift and unzipped them, pulling them down to my knees. _Laying on a bed, with Ruby, with my pants down. How often have a imagined this in the past few days? A lot. Was she about to check a wound on my leg? Not exactly. _

She carefully unravelled the makeshift bandage and examined the gnash slowly; she brought her fingers up to the tender skin round it and gently ran them across, obviously checking the depth. Trying not to let her notice I gripped the sheet with my right hand to stop from getting excited under her amazingly soft hands.

"I think that sleeve has been irritating your skin a little, I'm gonna go have a look in the kitchen of this place to see if they have a first aid kit." She moved her eyes from my leg to my face before leaving the room. I listened to her footsteps go downstairs and into the kitchen, a few cupboard opened and closed and she came back up holding a green first aid bag.

"This might sting a little." She unscrewed a bottle of blue disinfectant and tipped a little of it on a piece of cotton wool before dabbing it on the cut.

"Ouch." I hissed when it stung.

"Oh don't be a sissy." She cleared it up before wrapping a bandage round it carefully.

"I'm not a sissy it fuckin' hurts." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Ok it should be alright now."

"How you get so good at dressing wounds?"

"Well when you live in the ghetto you don't have much of a choice, if you got hurt it was tough shit according to the soldiers. Someone had to take care of everyone and I had the means to do it… So I did it." She said swallowing. _She is so brave and so so beautiful. _

"They would've shot you."

"Yep. But I did what I had to do."

I kissed her. I just kissed her. I brought my hand up to her hair and my other to her hip and locked my lips with her soft ones. I didn't expect her to kiss back at first, but she did, putting her hands on my elbows and moving her lips against mine. He breath tasted sweet, and her mouth was hot.

"Donny!" She pulled away quickly and my heart dropped to my stomach. "You can't just kiss me. We met a few days ago and we have a job to do and that's it!" She stood up from the bed and so did I.

"So you're saying you didn't enjoy it." I moved close to her and held onto her waist, she bit her lip before stepping away.

"Just fuck off Donny. I can't be trusting people right now." She pushed on my chest and stepped away.

"What is your problem I haven't given you any reason not to trust me!" _Don't yell 'cause she __**rejected **__you Donny! _

"You haven't I just…I don't know if tomorrow is gonna be the day I die, I don't wanna get into something with you…." She explained looking at the floor. I was pissed off, rejection isn't a nice feeling, so pissed off was how I felt. I looked at her for a moment before leaving the room and slamming the door behind me.

* * *

**Ooh, Donny's pissed off. **

**I'm in the process of watching Reservoir Dogs, so awesome, so so so awesome.**

**Anyway reviews are appreciated, but not mean ones. : ) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all the reviewers so far, especially ****Superdani a., ****your reviews always make me laugh, I love when you tell me what your favourite line was. XD**

**Anyway, on with the story, might be a little short.**

* * *

"You want me to WHAT!?" I yelled shaking the table in front of me, knocking a couple of glasses over.

"Now, there's no need to over react…." Aldo began, unperturbed by boiling anger.

"Over react!? You just told me I was to pose as a French prostitute, to lure back some high up Nazi solider back here, to get him to want to fuck me, so you can kill him!?"

"You need to get his guns and knife away from him… He's a high in command, now, we don't wanna be drawin' attention to ourselves just yet, so, quietly and without a fight is the best way we can do this." He explained.

"But… I don't wanna have to touch him…" I shivered, wiggling my fingers in disgust.

"It won't be that bad, you can take a hot shower after." Utivitch suggested obviously holding in a laugh. Donny smacked him in the back of the head for me. I looked at the ceiling and let out a long breath.

"I'll need a dress and makeup." I stood up, the chair scraping on the floor as I did so. I stomped off upstairs and purposely slammed my bedroom door behind me. _Ewww. _

**************

Someone knocked on the door.

"Hey, can I come in?" _Utivitch. _

"Sure come on." I sat up on the bed putting my book down next to me. He came in with a red dress over his arm, it was very short a fluffed up, with a plunging neckline. _God damn it. _"Thanks." I took it off him and he pulled an eyeliner and a red lipstick out of his pocket.

"It was all we could find in the store."

"It's fine, thanks."

"Aldo says be ready in the next fifteen minutes, we'll drop you off where the guy will be leaving a club so he'll be lookin' for a little fun anyway."

"Fantastic." I said dryly, eyeing the dress draped over my arm.

Makeup didn't take me long, I carefully applied the lipstick making my lips look as plump and inviting as possible, I applied the black eyeliner thickly and pulled on the tight dress. I noticed it pushed my breasts up and together, so that when I went downstairs every guy would get a good eyeful, a black shawl lastly, to cover up the scar on my arm.

I put on my black combat boots, tying them tightly and tucking a knife into the right one. _Get ready Ruby, you're about to get a Nazi to wanna fuck you. _I took a pair of metal hand cuffs out of my bag and draped them over one of the bed posts. _They'll come in handy. _

I left the bedroom and went downstairs, my stomach churning as it rarely did. Donny, Aldo and Utivitch were standing by the door waiting.

"Ok yeah, you can stop staring now boys let's get this shit over with." I snapped, marching past them and out the door.

**Donny's POV:**

_Ok I know she's gorgeous, but man, I've never seen her like that before. _I could see her shapely curvy legs and her pushed up ample bosom. She marched down the stairs, her breasts bouncing as she did; I imagined them doing that as I slammed into her, but shut my eyes tight and repressed it. It was only when she walked passed us and out the door that I realised I was staring at her._ Donny, she made it pretty clear it isn't gonna happen. _

Me, Ruby and Aldo all jumped in the car to take Ruby to where the German officer would be leaving the bar. _I don't want him to touch her. Not __**him**__. _

"Ok so, there's the bar." Aldo stopped across the street from a darkened bar lit with red lights over the doors. _Shit, he's already gonna be turned on when he comes out to see her. _"You stand right outside, let 'im get a good look at ya, he should go for it." He explained to her, she nodded in understanding looking uncertainly at the bar. "We'll be back at the house in the kitchen, get him upstairs."

"Ok will do." She bit her lip and took a deep breath before getting out of the car and walking over to the bar. I watched her stand against a lamp post and wait. _Don't hurt her. _

"She'll be ok Donny, she's tough." I noticed Aldo looking at me and shook my head.

"I know. Let's just get the fuck outta here." I sat back in the seat still watching her.

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

I stood against the lamp post, one leg bent slightly and my chest sticking out. _Ugh, I do not like making myself look sexy for some Nazi fucker. _

Soon enough, they all started filing out, I noticed they guy I was after, long black leather coat laden with a shitload of medals, relatively young, black blonde hair, bright blue eyes, chizzled jaw. They very epitome of the Aryan race. _He'd be kind of good looking if it he weren't such a slimy bastard. _I managed to catch his eye and licked my lips slowly, fluttering my eye lashes. He smiled at me slightly but carried on talking with his associates. _Ok that's not working. _I pulled the front of my dress down slightly, running my hand along my chest to keep his attention. He broke away from them and walked over to me. _Yes! It worked… Shit. _

"Looking for a good time soldier?" I said in my most seductive voice, speaking French as best I could.

"You are a pretty one." He replied running a hand over my face. _It's ok Ruby, he'll be dead soon. _

"Come with me." I ran my hands down the front of his jacket and to his crotch. "We can have some fun." I whispered in his ear.

"Do you have somewhere to go?" He asked.

"I'll show you." I took his hand and led him to the house, making sure to keep him enticed on the way there, occasionally running my hands over his lapels and subtly rubbing against his crotch. _God he's hard already, this is bad. _We got to the front door of the house and I planted a hard kiss against his lips, opening the door and allowing him to push me roughly inside. I made sure to make as much noise as possible in case the Basterds were talking in the kitchen.

"You are going to enjoy this." I said kissing him again and leading him upstairs to my bedroom.

As soon as we were in he slammed my back against the wall and kissed me hard, putting his hands on my waist. _Why not be bold?_ I pushed him roughly forward so he was lying on the bed and straddled his hips. I brought my head down to his neck and sucked and nipped at it. He rolled over so he was on top between my legs and continued laying wet kisses on my lips and neck. _Oh this is disgusting. Come in and save me now please Aldo, Donny, Wicki, Hugo, Utivitch, Stiglitz, Omar… anyone? _

He pushed the shawl off my shoulders, his fingers grazing the Star of David on my arm. _Fuck fuck fuck. Don't notice. _He didn't. His fingers messily undid the tassels on the back of my corset and it dropped, revealing a lacy black bra underneath, which he threw to one side. He threw the corset to one side and started roughly feeling my breasts. _Ok this is enough. Gotta get any weapons off him. _I quickly took off his leather jacket and ran my hands over his entire body. _Ok nothing. Cuffs… Cuffs…. Where did I put the cuffs!? _

Metal glinted in the light and I looked up at my bed post. _There. _

"Feel like playing prisoner soldier?" I whispered in a seductive tone. His eyes lit up and he nodded moving up the bed and allowing me to attach his right wrist to the bed. I winked at him before climbing off the bed and opening the bedroom door.

"Aldo!" I called cheerily. _I am so gonna enjoy watching Donny smash this guy's head in. _The soldier's expression changed suddenly. "Sorry to disappoint you cherry pie… But I ain't no whore, and I'm not French. Even if I was, I still wouldn't fuck you. You're Nazi scum…" I heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs and Aldo and Donny came into the room. "And you're about to die." I grinned closing the door behind them.

"Fucking… Jewish… scum… vermin." He continued to repeatedly curse, pulling wildly at the cuff. I laughed under my breath.

**Donny's POV**

When we first came in the room I could barely keep my eyes off her, the Nazi had got her corset off and she had her chest exposed apart from the bra. _Got a job to do Donny… _I licked my lips and twisted the bat in my hands. _I want her, I want her, I want her so much. _

The guy started to struggle and curse at us, Ruby laughed a nonchalantly picked up her corset, tying it up and sitting in the chair. She crossed one leg over the other and watched amusedly, with her hands rested over her stomach.

"I'm gonna let the Bear Jew and our young Miss Ruby here take care o' this one." Aldo said glancing at me with a slightly crooked smile playing on his lips. "Enjoy." Aldo walked out of the room closing the door behind him. _That was weird. _

I nodded to Ruby with a grin, and she took that I was suggesting she start.

She stood up slowly and deliberately, not taking her eyes off the struggling soldier.

"Well then. I s'pose I better introduce myself. My name is Ruby Goldstein, I'm a Jew, and I am the last girl you're gonna see before you die." She paused and licked her lips. "Now, you know who I am, tell me about yourself." She sat on the bed beside the soldier and smiled sweetly. "What's your name?"

"I won't tell you anything, Jew scum." He spat. Ruby tutted and shook her head.

"No need to be rude cherry pie." She took a knife out of her boot. "Tell me, what do you do for the German army?" She cocked her head to one side. _I've never seen her like this before, it's almost more frightening than when she completely loses her temper… But at the same time she manages to be sexy with it, amazing. _

"I'm second in command of rounding up the remaining Jews in France."

"Hmm, interesting… And… How many Jews have you managed to send off to these death camps… So far." She kept her calm demeanour but I could see the pure hatred and anger behind those blue- grey eyes. The soldier swallowed as his eyes watched the blade twisting in her hand.

"Around about, 110."

"That's a big number." She whispered to him leaning forward slightly. She licked her lips and got on her knees on the bed. _Christ. _She crawled forward and sat herself over his lap. _What the fuck is she doing?_ My fingers clenched on the handle of my bat as I watched her.

She pushed the blade against his neck and looked directly into his eyes.

"You are a sick bastard, and you deserve this… and I will enjoy this." She hissed, before quickly dragging the blade across his throat. Blood splashed up on her pale skin, she didn't flinch, she watched him gag and splutter until he died. _She is so passionate, almost demonic, that dress, her skin, her lips. _

She climbed off the now dead soldier and took a deep breath; she wiped the blood off her blade with the end of her dress and turned to me.

"Sorry Donny, I got a little carried a-" I marched the length of the room and cut her off, grabbing her arms and laying my lips against hers had. She fought against it for a while but I was certain that I wouldn't let this go this time. I brought one hand into her hair and grasped her hip in the other.


	5. Chapter 5

**There are a multitude of reasons why I haven't updated in forever, which I won't bore you with, I'm back now which is all that matters, so enjoy and review. =) **

I turned over and stretched out my arms, my hands coming in contact with hot, slightly sticky skin. I opened my eyes and saw Donny's sleeping form, his arm draped over my waist, which was just covered by a thin sheet, as was his. It was then the night before flooded back to me, the passion, the heat... He was amazing, animalistic even, once we began he grasped the sheets above my head and pounded into me relentlessly; to the point where even now my legs ached and my clitoris throbbed.

I bit my lip, and as much as I tried to tell myself this was a mistake, I couldn't help but smile, and feel pleased that we had finally done this. Obviously, we had moved into Donny's room, as in mine there was a dead Nazi on the bed.

"Donny." I whispered. "Donny come on get up baby." I kissed up his chest and his neck to his jaw line. He groaned.

"Let's stay in bed today." He opened his eyes and pulled me towards him by the waist. "All day, me and you."

"I would, but we're not here to stay in bed and fuck... We're here to kill Nazis." I slipped away from his grasp and got out of bed.

"Oh fuck don't do that." Donny said.

"What?" I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Walkin' around the room naked like you're not the hottest thing to walk the Earth."

I couldn't help but smile.

"Cute. But you still gotta get out of bed." I found my panties and slipped them on. "I'm gonna go to my room and get some clean clothes. I headed for the door.

"Wait someone's gonna see you!"

"Everyone's downstairs Donny, don't panic." I opened the bedroom door and covered my breasts with my hands as best I could, before running over to my room and closing the door quick behind me.

**Utivitch's POV:**

I came out of the bathroom shaking my damp hair slightly, Donny's bedroom door opened and Ruby came out... in her panties... and nothing else. She covered her breasts with her hands and ran to her room with her back to me. _Holy shit. _

**Ruby's POV**

"Aldo, France is seriously starting to fuckin' bore me." I moaned taking a bite of my fried eggs.

"I know what ya mean Ruby, how 'bout this, I let you guys have tonight off, ya can do whatever you like, go out, find Nazis, kill em, your way..."

"I like the sound of that!" Said Utivitch, I was glad his mind was on something else because he had been looking at me funny all day. I stood and headed for the door.

"Where you goin'?" Aldo said looking round at me.

"Nazi hunt." I grinned before leaving the house and marching down the street.

A meeting, supposedly secret between four Gestapo officers in the basement of a Parisian bar. I sneak in, I shoot three of them, I slit the third's throat. Done. Easy peasy.

I walked in the front door of the bar and ordered a scotch on the rocks with a twist, the bar was typical. Very loud, everyone around stumbled slightly and yelled needlessly, and women sat on the laps of overweight men with their dress hems riding up their legs. I looked very out of place with my fitted black combat pants and tank top, but no one seemed to notice. While the barman busied himself with my drink, I took the time to scan the room for the door leading to the basement, it looked to be beside the bathrooms, but if I headed straight for it without taking a drink, I'd look suspicious.

"Now what would a gorgeous young thing like you be doing in a place like this?" A Frenchman drawled from beside me, slopping his lager down himself, and eyeing me shamelessly.

"I hope you're not hitting on my wife." Came an all too familiar Boston accent. Donny draped a lazy arm over my shoulder and stared down the man.

"Eh, I mean no harm." He lifted up his arms and walked away, Donny took his place on the barstool.

"Coming on an operation on your own?"

"Not telling us about it?" Aldo sat at the other side of me. It was now I looked round and saw that Hugo, Omar, Utivitch and Donny had also followed me here.

"Look you said we could do it on our own if we wanted." I sipped my drink and the heat of the alcohol burnt the inside of my chest.

"Feel free to cover me but I'll go this one alone." I got up from the stool, slamming my glass down and walked nonchalantly over to the bathrooms, when I was sure no one was looking, I slipped into the door of the basement and closed the door quietly behind me.

I could hear the officers talking down the stone stairs and made my way quietly down, taking a small pistol out of my boot slowly as I did. I reached the bottom of the stairs and aimed at the back of one of their heads, keeping low.

"Hans!" One of the other officers yelled, spotting me. I noticed this too late and shot as the officer ducked. _Shit, shit, shit. _I heard the door of the basement burst open and, as expected, the Basterds came running down, guns at the ready. One of the German officers grabbed me round the shoulders and brought a knife to my throat.

"Don't shoot! I have the girl!" He spat, holding me tightly. I tried to get him off, but any sudden movements and that was my jugular cut.

"Listen to him boys!" Aldo ordered, relinquishing his grasp on the gun and letting it fall round his neck on the strap.

"Just shoot them guys, it's my own fault I got caught." I choked out.

"Don't be stupid Ruby." Donny said, his voice shaky, as if he was really scared.

"Now back up, and leave, and we won't kill her, come any closer... And she dies." The officer holding me said. My fingers clutched at the leather of his jacket but to no avail.

"Do what he says. I don't much feel like dying today." I said laughing slightly, although in honesty, I was a little scared.

"We'll come find you Ruby." Aldo said, honesty dripping from his words.

"I know you will."

The officer holding me laughed and I grimaced at the sound. Everyone backed up and left, and although I knew they'd keep their promise, I couldn't help but feel abandoned.

"Oh we will have fun with you," the officer said and the other two laughed.

"Fuck you."I spat.

They ended up dragging me out of the bar with a black eye, no on looked up as we passed through, just carried on with their drinking and singing.

I was shoved in the back of a black van with my hands tied behind my back. _I can't fucking believe this is happening. _The ride wasn't long, the doors opened and I was dragged out onto the damp street, then into a small building they were obviously stationed in. One of the Nazis took me in a small concrete room and pushed me into a wooden chair, tying my hands behind it and rope across my chest.

"I have to say this is all very typical Nazi... Seriously whatcha gonna do next? Call me a kike and make some kind of frugality joke?" I knew it was stupid to try and be smart in this situation, but there was nothing they could do to me that would really matter. It earned me a slap round the face, which caused my cheek to throb.

"Now then Jew... You are working with Aldo the Apache are you not?" I looked up at the officer, he looked to be the youngest, blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin... typical.

"Yes."

"And the Bear Jew?"

"Oh I work _very_ closely with the Bear Jew." I said, the slightest of smirks playing on my lips, as my mind flashed to writhing beneath him on the bed and clawing at his back; to that look of pure pleasure on his face as his temple met mine, and his brown eyes bored into me, our mouths open in a shared silent gasp as we both reached our climax.

"Where are you stationed?"

I licked my lips.

"Now that, cherry pie, would be telling."

"I'm not playing games with you Jew." He spat.

"My name's Ruby. And I'm not playing games either... I'm really not telling you shit." I said, my voice steady and cold. The officer sighed in frustration and placed a cigarette between his lips, lighting it and taking a drag.

"You will tell me." He said, he took a couple of steps toward me, kneeling beside me so we were eye level. He took the cigarette between his lips, and painfully slowly brought it to my arm.

"Where are you stationed?" I kept my lips tightly closed, knowing what was coming, and knowing I couldn't prevent it. He pressed the burning ash to my arm and I bit my lip hard, drawing blood. _Don't you fucking dare scream Ruby. _I squeezed my eyes closed as the pain seared through my arm. After what felt like hours, he eventually moved the cigarette away and I let a hiss escape through my teeth.

"Where are you stationed?" I didn't say I word, I just kept my lips pursed tightly. "Enjoy your night." He left the room and closed the door.

_Please don't be long Aldo._

**I know it wasn't great, I haven't written in a while and I'm a little shitty at the moment. Please review anyway though. X **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so pissed off right now. I wrote this chapter out, it was awesome, my laptop decided to konk out and NOT auto recover the document. SO I have to start again. **

"We'll... meet again, don't know where, don't know when... But I know we'll meet again, some sunny day..." I sang under my breath I song I'd heard on the wireless back in Warsaw, it was by a British singer, and her voice just enchanted me. I didn't have much time for music these days, but now it was all I could think about.

"I'm wild again, beguiled again, a simpering, whimpering child again, bewitched, bothered and bewildered - am I." I had an Ella Fitzgerald record at home, I wondered if my parents had kept it. I'd show it to Donny when we went home... If I ever got out of this room. This thought brought me back to reality, back to the ropes rubbing the skin off my wrists and wearing away the fabric on my trousers. My oily, unwashed hair stuck to the back of my neck, and my body smelled of stale clothes. A whole week I had been tied to this fucking chair. A week.

The door of the damp room opened and in walked Officer Burns- A –Lot, (as I liked to call him.) He smirked at me and I mustered up the strength to smirk back.

"Back so soon baby? I did miss you, productive day at work?" My voice was sickly sweet. He sneered at me, usually, being sarcastic would earn me a slap, but he was clearly in a good mood about something.

"In fact _Jew_, I had a very productive day as you put it. I found out that your friends, the Basterds, are on the trail of you." He paused for me to retaliate, I didn't. "In fact, we found out that they know where you are, and tonight, they'll be bursting through our doors to pick you up."

"Wonderful news." I grinned, part of me being serious now. Officer Burns- A- Lot laughed.

"Oh, I have nine other men upstairs. They'll be dead as soon as they walk in the door." He got his face close to mine when I said this. I summed up all the strength I had not to spit at him. Instead I moved my face closer.

"I'm willing to put good money on the fact that by the end of tonight, all your men will be dead, and you will take your last breath, with my hands round your throat." I whispered, my eyes deadly. All trace of amusement disappeared from his face, replaced by anger, and a hint of fear. He struck me hard, leaving my cheek burning, I just laughed.

"Harder baby, you know I like it rough." I growled, he slapped me again and I threw my head forward, my forehead colliding with his nose. He fell back from the force. _Bad idea Ruby... _

"For fuck sake! We know where she is, let's just go! They could be doing anything to her! ANYTHING!" Donny slammed his fist down on the table hard. Aldo would usually yell back at him, but understood how much he cared for her; it didn't take a genius to see that they'd done it. That and they weren't exactly the quietest lovers of the century. Aldo didn't think anyone in the street got much sleep the night they were at it. Truth was, he cared for her too, they all did, she was one of the Basterds now.

"We'll attack from all angles without mercy, get Ruby and get out." It didn't take much more explanation than that, they just went.

I squeezed my I shut tight, and bit my lip to keep from crying. I just wanted to go home, back to New York and my family, and to take Donny with me. _We'll buy an apartment and I'd start baking again for him, we'll go to the market together and I'll put flowers in my hair and eat apples._ I shook my head. _Not fucking giving up now, we're so close. _I was distracted from my reverie when I heard banging, and shots and yells from upstairs. I knew it was them, and I smiled for real for the first time in a week.

"Where the fuck is she!" It was Donny, I could hear him through the ceiling, his voice shaking and furious.

"She's dead!" I heard Officer Burns- A- Lot lie.

"I'm down here!" I screamed as loud as my lungs would permit. "I'm fucking down here you deaf bastards!" I heard frantic steps and the heavy door burst open. _Donny_. _Oh thank god. _Relief washed over his face when he saw me.

"Ruby... I'm sorry it took us so long I..."

"Donny." I cut him off firmly. "Get me the fuck outta this chair." He obliged, stepping forward quickly and cutting the ropes off my wrists and legs. I stood up, stretching out my entire body and trying to regain normal circulation. Donny was staring at me, a leapt forward and wrapped my arms round his neck, he pulled his arms tightly round my waist and hugged me back, and I finally felt safe again. Shouts came from upstairs again and I grinned at Donny. "Back to work." I took the hand not holding his bat and dragged him upstairs to the source of the commotion. Most of the officers were dead, apart from three... Including Officer Burns- A- Lot. My smiled grew wider.

"Well, well, well." They looked up at me, all sitting on the floor with the Basterds guns pointing at them. "I am going to enjoy this so much." I spotted the glint of my knife on the table and lifted it. It felt good to feel the smooth handle in my palm again. I ended the first officers life quickly, across the neck, the second, a plunged the blade into his heart, and stared into his eyes as I pulled it back out, watched the life leave them.

I got to the last, the man who had come in every day and placed cigarettes against my skin, who had struck me and called me a Jew bitch. Tears stained his cheeks. I knelt beside him.

"Are you crying?" He looked away from me, his face defiant. I grabbed hold of his chin and turned his face to mine, my eyes boring into his blue ones. "Look at me." I said firmly, no emotion in my voice. I removed my green over shirt and showed him the scar on my arm. "You know what that is?" I pointed to it.

"Of course, that is the Star of David."

"Mhmm, it is. I star I didn't put there by choice but that I am still proud of... You know why?" I paused. "I am proud to call myself a Jew."

"Burn in hell you Jew scum." He spat, I shook my head.

"Show death some respect." I leapt onto him and pinned down his arms with my knees, my hands on his throat as tight as I could grip. He kicked his legs and struggled, but part of him knew he was going to die. He looked into my eyes as he took his last agonizing breath. I released my grip on his neck and took a deep breath. I got off his lifeless body and stood, I gathered the last spit had and spat on his corpse.

"Let's go." I left the room.

**At the end of this week will be my Summer holidays, so I'll have much more free time to write. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I know the last chapter was a little too fast paced, I'll try to slow down a little. 1 ½ days left until the holidays! ^_^**

_Mmm, this is so good. _I sank into the hot bubbly bath water, and couldn't help the contended sigh that escaped my lips. The hot water consumed me, and the aromas relaxed me. I examined my wrists which were red and raw, _to be expected I suppose. _I lay back, aware off my back squeaking against the back of the bath. All my muscles relaxed and I closed my eyes momentarily. I imagined what life would be like when the war was over, what I'd _want_ it to be like. I want to go back to New York, with Donny, present him to my parents all proud, because I've brought home a handsome brave soldier. We'd buy our own apartments across the water from Ellis Island, so we could see the Statue of Liberty every day. Or maybe I'll go back to Boston with him and meet his mother, and she'll love me of course because of how wonderfully polite and Jewish I will be. We'll buy ourselves a cute little house and make love in every room. We'd go for milkshakes at a diner in the town, and I'd wear a pretty cocktail dress he'd love to see me in. Then, we'd go shopping for fresh fruit at the market, and our hands would twine as we walked, and everyone would know I was the girl that held the heart of Donny Donowitz.

I opened my eyes. _Don't think like that just because you had sex once, Ruby. Acting like a fucking teenager again. I'm 22 years old for God's sake. And Donny's 25... But you're never too grown up to fall... __**Oh shit, I love Donny. **_I leaned back completely so my hair was wet, before rubbing some cheap French shampoo in it, trying to expel the thought from my head. Once the suds we thoroughly scrubbed in I leaned my head back into the water to rinse it before moving on to washing my body. I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey! It's Donny." I couldn't help but smile to myself when I heard his voice. I arranged the bubbles over myself so I was as covered as possible and crossed my legs as not to feel too exposed.

"Come in." I called softly, unaware that the water had also relaxed my voice. Donny stepped in, I'll never get over him, he's so big and muscular, just swaggers into a room all haughty and sexy and doesn't even notice... Okay he might notice, but still.

**Donny**

Her hair was wet and pulled away from her face, her skin ivory and glistening in the light. Her body was covered by the bubbles, except from her collar bone and the inviting leg that peaked from the bubbles. It was amazing how she could make his fingers tingle, and every nerve in his body twitch, just by having one glistening leg showing oh so invitingly to him. _Close your mouth you idiot. _

"I was just coming to check if you were alright." My voice was a couple of octaves higher than usual so I lowered it intentionally. "I know it's been a rough week for you."

She nodded slowly and looked down at the bath water, obviously to check she was still covered. Much to my disappointment, she was.

"It has been. But you came back for me and that's all that matters." She smiled up at me. _So fucking beautiful. I've been with pretty girls before, yeah. But none of them hold a candle to her, not even close. She isn't constantly checking her hair, or applying that little bit of makeup. She's just perfect all the time... Oh my god. __**I love her. **_

I crossed the room in three paces and she looked at me confusedly, I got on my knees beside the bath and took her head in my hands, before laying a long, soft kiss on her perfect pink lips. She kissed back straight away, tangling her hands in my hair, she pulled on it slightly and I groaned and did the same to her, this earned me a far too exciting growl against my lips. One of my arms went round the back of her neck, and the other behind her knees, I lifted her from the bath water, and into the cold air of the bathroom.

"Donny! What are you..." I cut her off with a kiss and she returned it without protest, I gently let her down to her feet, not breaking the kiss once. The kisses became hard and feverish, and each time her lips connected with mine I got a little more turned on. My hands ran down her curvaceous sides, round her back and to her supple backside, which I gave a quick slap. She held onto my neck tighter, biting down on my lips. I moved my hands slowly up her stomach and to her perfectly ample breasts, which I fondled and kneaded in my hands, making her moan and purr, and writhe in my arms. I moved so her back was against the wall and felt goose bumps rise on her body and her nipples pebble in my hands. Our breathing became ragged, and when she moaned and tugged on my hair, I didn't think I'd been more turned on in my life. I brought my mouth to her neck, kissing and nipping and sucking on it, making her crush her pelvis against mine. I trailed my teeth over her collar bone and down her breasts.

"Oh just fuck me Donny." She groaned exasperatedly, her voice husky, tightening her legs around my waist.

I gladly obliged.

**I know it's short again but I'm really tired. I'm taking my time on the next, gonna try and make it nice and long for you.**


	8. Chapter 8

It was a few weeks since my week with the Nazi's that Operation Kino came to light, the Basterds had kept a very close eye on me since then. Hugo was constantly popping into my room, or taking out an SS soldier before I got the chance. Usually this would've annoyed me, but lately I had become so… Tired. So so tired of guns, and war and knives and blood, but my job wasn't done yet.

Donny had of course kept a _very _close eye on me since my return, in fact, he kept an eye on me every night and almost every morning after since they had rescued me. He was so good to me that way.

I was sitting on the window sill of the French house I was now all too familiar with, looking out at the backstreets of the various houses. All the windows on the front of this house were boarded up, all apart from mine, no one could see me up here. My window was partly open and the breeze of the night air blew over my skin, pleasantly chilling me. I heard my bedroom door open and Stiglitz popped his head in. I knew by the look on his face he was asking how I was, he didn't have to say it. I nodded to him and he was about to step out.

"Hugo…" I called after him, he stepped back in and looked at me questioningly. "Good look tomorrow." I sent him a small smile.

"Thank you." He nodded to me before stepping out. I sighed, I'd come to love Stiglitz like a brother and now he was going undercover as a German officer to speak to one Bridget Von Hammersmark. A popular German actress, and a double agent for the British. _I like her already. _

I went back to looking out of the window, rain specks began to fleck the window now and I sighed as I looked out at the dreary French backstreets. _I bet Boston is nicer than this… _

These thoughts were expelled from my head when my door opened again and Donny walked in. He was wearing his trousers, suspenders and boots, and looked too sexy for words.

"What happened to your shirt Donowitz?" I said, amusement in my voice.

"It's a humid day, perfect for a storm ya know…"

"Yep, probably will be a storm."

"If you get afraid you can cuddle up to me if ya like." He winked, I chuckled at his attempt at flirting. I stood and walked over to him, swaying my hips intentionally, my eyes half lidded and my lips parted. I put my hands on his large chest and looked up into his eyes.

"Oh baby, cuddling has nothing to do with what I had in mind."

Donny rolled off me, panting. I ran a hand through my messy hair trying to gather my breath. Feathers surrounded us on the bed, where Donny had bitten into the pillow so hard. He was amazing in every way, and I knew walking would be difficult in the morning. He put his arm around me and pulled me against his chest, I snaked an arm round his waist and sighed contentedly. _This is where I'm meant to be. _

"Hey Donny…" I whispered.

"Yeah?" He said equally as quietly.

"When all this is over… Can I go back to Boston with you?" I bit my lip, feeling more vulnerable than I did when I was tied to the chair. He let out a long breath.

"I'd love for you to come back to Boston with me." He kissed the top of my head. But I knew we were both thinking the same thing. _If we both live through this. _

I was sitting on a chair in the back with Hugo, who was sharpening his knife. I could hear Aldo complaining about the fact we were, 'fighting in a fuckin' basement,' the British officer explained it wasn't about fighting, it was a place to talk, somewhere isolated and without Germans. I couldn't shake that horrible feeling in my stomach, that something was going to go wrong. I watched Hugo's calm face and his arms move fluently to sharpen his blade. _He's like a rock. _

**Donny**

_I do not like the way Ruby is looking at Stiglitz. Or the way he looks at her when she looks away. She's __**mine**__, not __**his. **_My hands tightened on my bat as I watched them. Her pretty pink lips were slightly parted, my eyes trailed down her neck to her chest, which was perfectly pushed against her white vest. Hugo could get a good eyeful if he wanted.

"Hey Ruby!" Her attention switched to me.

"Yeah Donny?" She stood and walked over. Her hips swaying like they always did. _This woman has no idea what she does to me. _She was looking at me questioningly. _Shit, now I have to think up a reason to call her over besides, I'm fuckin' jealous of Stiglitz. _

"…Nothin." I kissed her soft cheek and she smiled at me, before turning back to the room and sitting down beside Hugo again.

**Ruby**

"You okay, Hugo?" I asked, slightly worried about the feeling in my stomach. He nodded.

"Yes. Why?"

"I'm just worried about the whole operation, ya know. There's a lot of room for something to go wrong." He stopped sharpening his blade and looked up at me.

"You have nothing to worry about, I have survived this far and no one here will let anything happen to you." This was the most I'd ever heard him say, and it relieved me somewhat. I pecked him on the cheek in thanks before leaving the room and sitting beside Donny on the makeshift bunk of the basement. He was laying down with an arm behind his head. He lifted the other hand and rubbed my back gently. I sighed.

"Jesus how long can it take to fuckin' talk to this Hammersmark chick?" I was pacing, chewing on my bottom lip.

"Calm down Ruby. Everything's gonna be fi-" Gun shots broke out, loudly, yells and shouts came from downstairs. The sound of glasses smashing rang through the air. _I fuckin' knew something would go wrong! _

The sound died down and we all looked at each other, standing and ready for a fight.

"The fuck was that!" Utivitch yelled. Aldo held up a hand to quiet him and went down the stairs slowly.

"Who are you? British, American?" I heard a young sounding German voice from downstairs.

"We're American. What are you?" Aldo replied.

"I'm German you idiot." _Little shit. _

"Ya speak English pretty good for a German."

"I agree. So let's talk."

"Ok talk."

The boy went on to explain he had just become a father, and that his baby's name was Max. It was hard for me to feel empathy towards him. "They're the ones who came in here shooting and killing! It's not my fault!"

"Okay, it's not your fault. What's your name soldier?"

"Wilhelm."

"Now is there anyone alive on our side?" Aldo asked, my heart clenched when he said this.

"No." My stomach dropped and my hand flew over my mouth.

"I'm alive!" It was Hammersmark. To be honest, I really didn't give a shit about her when she had led us into this death trap, got Hugo, and Wicki killed. I felt my chin shake, and knew I was about to cry. I swallowed deeply and rubbed my eyes.

I didn't pay attention to anything else that happened. I sat on the bunk and stared into the distance. _Stiglitz was a strong man, as was Wicki. I don't want that to happen to Donny. _

I was aware of Aldo going downstairs, and a shot. I was aware of Hammersmark being carried to a truck were we woke up a doctor and ordered him to help us out. She was laid on a table and we all stood around her, staring at her ominously. The image of our dead friends burned in our brains.

"Before we yank that slug out ya. We need to ask a few questions."

"About what?"

"About what?" I repeated, venom dripping from my voice. "About the fact that we got three friends dead down there because either you set us up or you severely fuckin' fucked up!" I kicked a chair over and flexed my knuckles.

"Calm down Goldstein…" Aldo warned. I chewed on my bottom lip hard and paced.

"I know it looks odd… those German officers being there…"

"We got a word for that kinda odd in English, it's called suspicious…" Aldo pushed his finger into the bullet wound on her leg. She screamed out and clutched the side of the table. I stood with my back against the wall watching her, my foot resting behind me. She went on to tell us her plan, and I believed her. I didn't want to believe her. Part of me wanted to believe she had set us up, so I could take out all my frustration on her, and kill her in the most horrible way. But her story held up, so we listened to what she had to say, she told us about the British officer holding up the wrong kind of three fingers, I'd read about that before.

"Okay, let's pretend there were no Germans, and everythin' went exactly the way it was s' posed to, what was the next step?"

"Tuxedoes. To get zem into ze premier vearing military uniforms wiz all ze military zere would've been suicide." She breathed deeply obviously in pain. "But going as members of ze German film industry, they vear tuxedoes and fit in with everybody else. I arranged for the tailor to fit there tuxedoes tonight…" _I believe her. _

"How'd you intend to get 'em in that premier?"

She got Omar to hand her her purse and she took out the tickets.

"Lieutenant Hicox was going as my escort. The other two were going as a German camera man and his assistant."

Aldo examined the tickets.

"You still get us in that premier?"

"Do you speak German better than your friends? No. Have I been shot? Yes."

"However there have been a few new developments regarding Operation Kino. One; the venue has been changed to a much smaller one. Two, the Fuhrer is attending the premier…" I almost gasped.

"Fuck a duck!" Donny yelled smacking his hand on the table.

"We gotta get in that premier." I piped up. Hammersmark looked at me.

"I'm probably going to end up losing this leg! Bye bye acting career! Fun vhile it lasted! How do you expect me to walk ze red carpet?"

Aldo sniffed up some of his tobacco.

I decided to speak. "Well how 'bout the good Doctor here rips that bullet out of your leg. Wraps it in a cast. And you got a good, 'hi I broke my leg climbin' a mountain story,' Kraut's like climbing mountains right?" I wasn't usually so rude, but I was pissed.

"I don't. I like smoking, drinking and ordering is restaurants. But I see your point." _This bitch talks too much. _

"Good idea Goldstein." Aldo said to me before turning back to Hammersmark. "We fill you with morphine 'til it's comin' out yer ears. Then just get your little ass up that rouge carpet." He snapped the snuff box closed.

"I know zis is a silly question. But do you American's speak any other language other than English?"

"We both speak a little Italian." Donny said gesturing to Aldo.

"Me too." I said. I actually speak fluent Italian, Polish, Yiddish and Hebrew, but I'll let this bitch keep thinking I'm an American idiot.

"Wiz an atrocious accent no doubt. But zat doesn't exactly kill us in ze crib. Germans, don't have a good ear for Italian…. So you mumble Italian and brazen through it, is zat the plan?"

"That's about it." Aldo said.

"Zat sounds good."

"Sounds like shit, but what else we gonna do? Go home?"

"No, sounds good. If you don't blow it I can get you in the building. So, who does what?"

"Well, I speak the most I- talian so I'll be your escort, Donowitz speaks second most so he'll be the camera man, dunno about Miss Goldstein but she can be Donowitz's wife," My heart leapt at this. "Omar third most he he'll be Donny's assistant."

Omar looked up worriedly.

"I don't speak Italian."

"Exactly, third most. Just keep your fuckin' mouth shut. Fact, why don't you start practising right now?"

I laughed a little.

"So, we going back to the house now and firmin' up the details?" I asked Aldo, he nodded.

"I'm gonna stay here with Hammersmark, we'll bring her up later."

"But there's a problem, I'm a movie star. I can't show up to a German premier like I was just in a Nazi gunfight. I have a dress in my hotel room, I'm sure I vill have somezing that she can _squeeze _into as vell." Hammersmark nodded to me. _Oh this bitch is dead. _I stepped forward purposefully, and she fell back off the table slightly to get away, Utivitch caught her under the arms and Donny put his arm round my shoulders to hold me back.

"No need to bitch because you're jealous of someone who actually has tits _above _a C cup _movie star._" I sneered, a collective, 'oooh,' went round the room.

"Now, now. Break it up ladies. Donowitz, Goldstein, Hirschberg, Utivitch, Omar, I want you back at the house. I'll bring Hammersmark later." Aldo said holding out his hands to keep the piece.

"Naww, let 'em fight Lieutenant, us guys haven't seen a dirty movie in years." Hirschberg said and they all laughed and agreed. I shook my head with a smile breaking onto my face, Hammersmark looked disgusted.

"_American narren." _She mumbled.

I finally burst the kitchen door open, sending Hirschberg, (who was guarding the door,) falling onto the floor.

"I really do not like being left out of plans."

The all looked up ominously, there faces serious and… _upset_? Donny wouldn't look at me, he was staring at the table top.

"What's going on…?" I asked, becoming worried. No one spoke. "Someone better fuckin' tell me now." I tried to be threatening but my voice wavered.

"Ruby," Aldo's voice was softer than usual. "We've discovered that the only way of getting the explosives into the premier… Is if, if we strap them to our legs, me, Omar and Donny."

I don't think it's possible for your heart to actually break, but at that moment, it felt as if my heart had broken in half. More than that, crumbled. To tiny pieces, my knees felt as if they would buckle, and I felt sick.

"No," I said quietly. "There must be another way, there _has _to be!" I said desperately, although, I could not think of another way.

"We've been at this for hours Ruby, there's no other way." Utivitch said, putting a hand on my shoulder, I tore my arm away.

"Then I'm _definitely _coming with you."

"No!" Donny looked up quickly, his eyes looked sore and glazed. "You are _not _dying when there is no fuckin' point Ruby!"

"Yes I am!" I said defiantly.

"This isn't a discussion Ruby!" He yelled back standing up. I stepped forward.

"Look Donny, if you are going to die, I am going to die with you, you are not my father and you are not my husband. You cannot tell me what to do. If you yell at me again, I'll break both your fuckin' legs and you _won't _be going." I could almost feel the fire in my eyes, he stared at me, and I stared back.

"Stupid bitch…" he mumbled looking away.

"Let's go upstairs." I tugged on his arm and he followed me, we were silent as we walked out of the door and up the staircase. We went into my room and stood before the bed. He ran his hands down my arms and to my hands, his fingers feeling every inch of skin. He moved his hands round to my waist and pulled me flush against his chest, my hands went to his rough, stubbled cheeks and into his thick black hair. He kissed my forehead softly, then the tip of my nose, and finally my lips. We stayed like this for a while, holding each other and placing innocent light kisses on each other's lips. I felt the lump form in my throat and tears sting my eyes. Donny broke away, and used his thumb to wipe away the tear that rolled down my cheek.

"Ruby, I l-" I cut him off by putting a finger on his lips.

"Don't Donny… I can't…" I started to cry freely now. He moved my arm and put each of his large hands on either side of my head.

"I love you, Ruby." He kissed me hard, moving his hand from my face, down my arms and over my chest. "And I know you love me back." He tugged on the hem of my shirt before pulling it over my head and attacking my neck and chest with his lips. "So say it." He shoved me so I fell back on the bed, and had his hips between my legs quickly, causing heat to rush to my core. "Say it Ruby." He took off his own vest, allowing me to run my nails over his chest and back, while he yanked off my trousers and panties. My hands feverishly reached for his belt but he caught my hands and held them tightly. "Say that you love me, I know you do."

"Donny, I can't-"

He growled in his throat and took off his trousers and boxers, positioning himself at my entrance. He looked into my eyes and kissed me once before pushing in, _hard. _I yelled out, my fingers gripping his hair. I brought my lips to his ear. "I love you Donny." I whispered.

**Okay, the next chapter is the last, and we all know how the movie ends. My question is, do you want an ending like in the movie, OR, do you want me to oh so creatively change the story and write a sequel? It's up to you, this is my FAVOURITE story to write so I would love more reviews. **

**Thanks. XxxX **


	9. Chapter 9

**I haven't been getting emails off this website for some reason so I had no idea how many of you were still reviewing. Thank you soo much I'm really glad you're enjoying. And Superdani, she didn't lose her virginity to him, he was just a little rough. Your reviews make my day by the way. ^_^ **

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hammersmark came into my room with a red dress swathed over her arm, and what looked like a makeup bag in the other. She didn't smile at me when she came in, I didn't smile at her either.

"I brought you your dress." She said quietly, laying it down on the bed.

"Sure I can squeeze my fat American ass into it?" I smirked looking up at her. The woman wasn't dumb, she didn't want to get in a fight with me. So she just looked away. I decided to try to be nice to her, after all, neither of us were probably going to live past tonight. "What's in the bag?" I asked her, she stepped forward now, relaxing her shoulders slightly at my change in tone.

"Hot hair rollers and makeup. I will assume that you've never used them before…" She sat on my bed and opened the bag.

"You assume correctly." I said, picking up the dress and holding it up in front of me. It was below knee length and red, the neckline was in a delicate v, the top half tight, and the bottom flowing outwards. She also put a pair of shining black high heels on the bed, which were polished and peep toe. "I'll go put this on, you do… whatever you need to do."

I went into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I sighed when I looked at the dress, it was beautiful, probably the most pretty and expensive thing I'd ever had on my back. _Least I'll be going in style. _It turned out that Bridget was right, I did have to squeeze myself into the dress, and had to spend a while adjusting it so my breasts weren't pouring out. I slipped on the shoes and looked at myself in the mirror. _I look like a classy woman for a change. _I smiled slightly to myself before walking out of the room. Bridget was wearing I sparkling black dress which reached her feet, and her hair was perfect and curled.

"Wow, you work fast." I said and she gave me the smallest of smiles.

"Vell, I am used to looking as perfect as possible. Vould you like me to apply your makeup?"

"Yes please." The atmosphere was awkward, the last time we had spoken I almost attacked her, but I sat in front of her on the bed nonetheless and allowed her to carefully apply the black eye pencil and various powders and cream to my skin. Once she was finished she put the curlers in my hair and we sat waiting for them to work.

"You're a very brave woman you know." I said after a long silence. She looked up at me surprised. "Doing all this to end the war, you're very brave…" I swallowed and she pursed her lips, obviously trying not to cry.

"I don't vant to die…." She said quietly, I stepped toward her awkwardly, her eyes welled up and I had to stop mine from doing the same.

"Hey, your makeup's gonna run…" I said, putting my hand gingerly on her back. She shook her head and laughed a little.

"I think we can take those rollers out now." She reached into my hair and pulled them out carefully, my long hair fell round my shoulders in delicate curls, and felt warm against my shoulders. Bridget opened her bag and handed me a black fur that was clearly to drape over my elbows and thick enough to cover my scar, and draped a white one over hers, before pulling on some white gloves.

"You look very beautiful Bridget." I said smiling genuinely at her, she smiled back.

"As do you, Ruby."

We went down the stairs, (I very carefully as I wasn't used to walking in heels,) and at the bottom, Aldo, Donny, Omar and Utivitch waited.

I took a deep breath when I saw Donny. His hair was slicked down, his face shaven, and he was wearing a black tuxedo, which he looked far more than handsome in.

"You ready?" Aldo asked, his hands on his hips.

"Ready as I'll ever be Lieutenant." I grinned and he nodded. "Hammersmark?" She just nodded. We all got in the car Utivitch had stolen to take us to the premier, Aldo, Bridget and Utivitch were in the front, Donny and I in the back.

I sat with his hand firmly on my knee, because we knew what was coming.

"Donny." I said after a while, he looked up at me. "I really love you, I love you so much." I kissed him gently, resting a hand on his broad chest.

"Ruby." He pulled away putting a hand on the side of my face, I started to cry again. "Don't you dare cry, I love you too, I care about you more than I ever have for anyone. And I'd do anything to protect you. Which is why I'm sorry…" He said letting go of my face. I was confused now.

"Sorry for what?" I said. The car pulled up around a dark corner and stopped. "What the fuck are you doing Utivitch? We'll be late." I looked around, the car at everyone, their faces were dark and serious. "What are you not telling me?"

"Ruby I'm so sorry." Donny pinned me down and opened my mouth, slipping in some kind of pill, he pushed his lips against mine hard, forcing me to swallow. I writhed and kicked, punching at his back. But as strong as I was, he was ten times stronger. I felt myself slip into blackness, and saw Donny's eyes for what felt like the last time.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**:O**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""


	10. Chapter 10

I could feel the leather sticking to legs, and could feel the car seat vibrating around me, and could hear the wheels rumbling against the road. I blinked slowly, the darkness clouding my vision started to clear and I sat up slowly.

"U- Utivitch?" I looked around, and took a breath. _Wait, Donny, the cinema, Aldo, Omar, Bridget. _"SMITHSON TAKE ME TO THAT FUCKING CINEMA NOW!"

"No. I promised Donny."

"I don't give a shit! Where the fuck are we!"

"We're about a block away from the theatre." He stopped the car and parked up on the curb. I went to the door and started tugging at the handle, but he'd already locked it. I started throwing my weight against it, yelling at it's refusal to budge. "Fuck! Shit! Hell! Damn!" I repeatedly hit the door until my knuckles bled and the tears fell down my cheeks. I didn't notice Utivitch had climbed into the back until his hands were on my shoulders pulling me back.

"Ruby. Ruby." He rubbed my shoulders tentatively. "I'm not letting you out." I fell back onto his bent knees, crying.

"You fucker." I sobbed, feebly punching his knee. There was a long silence then. "When is it going to happen?"

He looked at his watch. "About an hour." I swallowed hard and nodded, aware of the rough fabric of his trousers against my cheek. I started to count down in my head, if we were only a block away we would surely hear it. I cast my mind back to a day Donny and I had a while ago, there wasn't any work for us that day, sowe'd stayed in my bedroom all day, talking and laughing. Among other things of course. That had honestly been one of the best days of my life, and nothing like it could ever happen again, because I would lose him in the next hour.

Utivitch started to rub my hair and I didn't stop him.

"I'm sorry Ruby. Donny was a good friend of mine too, I loved him like a brother."

"I had no idea you cared about him so much." I tried to keep talking.

"I did, when I first joined the Basterds he took care of me, showed me the ropes ya know, cause I was the youngest…. He's a good guy."

There was another silence after this.

"Ruby." Utivitch said after a while, his voice harder than before. "There are Germans surrounding the car, I sat up quickly, but before I could react I was being dragged out by strong bruising hands.

"Fuck you! Motherfucking bastard!" I yelled, kicking out and flinging back my head. The back of my head connected with someone's forehead, I heard cursing in German and felt myself be slapped round the face. A black bag was put over my head, and I felt myself be dragged from the curb and into another van. My hands were tied behind my back uncomfortably before the van doors closed again.

"Utivitch, are you there?" I called into the darkness.

"Yeah I'm here. Are you hurt?"

"No. Are you?" I asked, my voice noticeably shaking.

"I'm alright, my lip is bleeding, that's all."

"I can't believe this is happening." I clenched my fists on my lap.

"We're gonna be alright, we've gotten through worse than this." Utivitch assured me but I could tell he was scared. I could faintly hear talking outside, and a loud thwacking noise, the car door opened again, and someone was thrown in beside us.

"Aldo? Is that you?" I said trying to reach around with my tied hands.

"Yeah, it's me. Utivitch?"

"I'm hear sir. You know what happened to Donny, Omar, the woman?" Utivitch asked.

"No I do not…"

Part of me hoped at that moment that Donny had been caught, but that was a selfish part of me, and I knew that there was no way he could let himself get caught. Through all this, I had still been counting down in my head. _43 minutes. _

After not very long driving, the back of the van opened again and we were dragged out into the air momentarily, before being taken back inside some building. The bags still covered are heads, so I had no idea where we were. I was thrown heftily in a chair and heard Aldo and Utivitch been thrown down beside me. The bag was taken off my head, and we were face to face with _him_. I'd seen his face in the newspapers, Colonel Hans Landa of the SS, the Jew Hunter. Rage boiled up inside me, and I wanted nothing more than to leap across the table and slit his throat right there, but my hands were tied… Literally.

"Tell me Aldo, if I were sitting where you're sitting, would you show me mercy?" _Fuck no._

"Nope." Aldo said.

"What is that English expression about shoes and feet?"

"Looks like the shoes on the other foot." Aldo replied. The man was creepy, he wasn't a cursing, slimy, typical Nazi. He was perfectly calm, and seemed intelligent.

"So you're Aldo the Apache." He said.

"So you're the Jew Hunter." He replied. _37 minutes_. My hands shook behind my back.

"Detective." He corrected. "A damn good detective. Finding people is my specialty so naturally I work for the Nazi's finding people and yes some of them were Jews. But Jew hunter? It's just a name that stuck."

"Well you do have to admit, it is catchy." Utivitch piped up, _nice one._

"Kind of like a comic book villain…" I added.

"Do you enjoy the name your enemies bestow on you?" He put his arm on the table. "Aldo the Apache, the Little Man and the Sow Jew?"

"What do you mean the little man?" Utivitch said. _Isn't a sow a female bear?_

"The Germans nickname for me is the Little Man?" He was obviously shocked, were it any other situation I would've laughed.

"And as if to make my point, I'm a little surprised how tall you are in real life. You're a little feller but not circus midget little as your reputation would suggest."

"Where's my men?" Aldo said obviously getting annoyed. "Where's Bridget Von Hammersmark?"

Landa paused. "Well let's just say she got what she deserved…"

"So you killed her then?" I cut him off, "Because she dared to be a different kind of German than a Jew hating fuckin' Nazi." My comment didn't throw him off.

"When you purchase friends like Bridget Von Hammersmark you get what you pay for." None of us replied. "Now as far as Sergeant Donowitz and Private Omar…"

"You know there names." It wasn't really a question the way Aldo said it.

"Lieutenant," He seemed to become uncomfortable. "If you didn't think I wouldn't interrogate every one of your Swastika marked survivors." He straightened his coat and seemed affronted. "We don't seem to be on the level of mutual respect I assume."

"Guess not." I said, with the slightest of smiles. _32 minutes_.

"Well. Back to the matter of your two 'Italian' saboteurs. As of now, both Omar and Donowitz should be sitting in the very seats we left them in; 0023, 0024 if my memory serves. The dynamite around their ankle still ready to explode, and your mission - some may call it a terrorist plot - is till a-go." He said simply, I wanted to punch him in the face so badly.

"What an exciting story." I said sarcastically, venting my frustration.

"However, all I have to do is pick up the phone here, inform the cinema and the plan's caput." He put his finger on the phone in front of him. _Shit, he has us bent over a barrel. 30 minutes. _

"If they're still there. And _if _they're still alive. And that's a big if. There ain't no way you're gonna get those boys without settin' off that bomb." Aldo said, truthfully.

"I have no doubt." Landa agreed. "I mean _yes_, it will disturb the evening and yes Goebbels will be very very mad at you for what you did to his big night." He leaned forward. "But you won't get Hitler, you won't get Goebbels, you won't get Bormann and you won't get Goering, and you need all four, to end the war. But if I _don't _pick up this phone right here, you may very well get all four and if you get all four, you end the war. Tonight." He grinned slightly. I licked my lips. _He's right. _

"Let's discuss the prospect of ending the war tonight." He got out a bottle of red wine and four glasses.

"Oh let's, after that can we play Pictionary?" I snapped. He looked at me before pulling the cork out of the bottle.

"The way I see it, since Hitler's death or possible rescue rests solely on my reaction." He poured our glasses. "If I do nothing, it's as if I'm causing his death even more than yourselves. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess so." Aldo said.

"How about you Utivitch?" He put Smithson's glass in front of him.

"I guess so too."

"And you, _Miss Goldstein_?" He put my glass in front of me.

"I think you talk more shit that my Aunt Idit… And she thinks the postman steals her Hanukah cards." I said my voice monotone. He laughed at me.

"You're funny Goldstein. I wonder if your humour will last after the death of Mr Donowitz… You are more than comrades of course." When he mentioned Donny's name I wasn't in the mood for humour.

"How did you know that?" My voice was lower than usual.

"My job is to read people, and I noticed by your subtle facial twitches when I mentioned his name earlier, and the bite mark on your neck. I effectively put two and two together, and by your reaction. I would say that I was correct." _Oh this fucker needs to die. _"Ladies and gentlemen." He went on. "I have no intention of killing Hitler and killing Goebbels and killing Bormann and killing Goering, and winning the war single-handedly for the allies; only later to find myself standing before a Jewish tribunal." He breathed in. "If you want to win the war tonight, we have to make a deal."

Aldo leaned back in his chair.

"What kinda deal?"

"The kind you wouldn't have the authority to make. However, I'm sure this mission of yours has a commanding officer, a General. I'm betting for, OSS, would be my guess." None of us said anything, he was right of course.

"Oooooh, that's a bingo…" He grinned widely. _He is the freakiest guys I have ever met…. _"Is that how you say it? That's a bingo?"

"You just say bingo." Aldo knew he was a freak too.

"Bingo! How fun!" He laughed, then his face became more serious. "But I digress… where were we? Yah, make a deal… Over there." He pointed to the other side of the room to a man sitting at a large control panel. "Is a very capable two way radio and sitting behind it is a more than capable radio operator named…" He waved his hand. "I dunno. **Get **me someone on the other end of that radio with the power of the pen to authorize my, let's call it, the terms of my conditional surrender. If that tastes better going down."

My still sore wrists began to sting again, and my back ached, my head hurt, and my heart felt heavy. _26 minutes. _

"Ya know, where I'm from…" Aldo said.

"Where is that exactly?" Landa leaned forward.

"Maynardville, Tennessee. I done my share of boot leggin', up 'ere, if you do what the federal government calls illegal activity, but what we call a man trying to make a livin' for his family sellin' moonshine liqour. It'd behoves oneself, to keep his wits. Long story short, we hear a story too good to be true, it ain't."

"Sitting in your chair I would probably say the same thing and 999.999 percent of the times out of a million you would be correct. But the pages of-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, my fists clenched tight so my nails dug into my palms. "JUST STOP FUCKING TALKING! YOU HORRIBLE EVIL MAN!" I don't know why I suddenly snapped, and exploded on the man. Everyone in the room was looking at me, including the radio operator. I stood with my hands behind my back and kicked his desk hard. "YOU SHOULD JUST FUCKING KILL YOURSELF! YOU MAKE ME SICK!" Landa didn't flip out like I thought he would; he simply waved the guards who were waiting outside over. They grabbed hold of my arms and pulled me into a back room.

"Calm yourself Miss Goldstein!" Landa called after me. I looked up at the clock. _10 minutes._

**Donny**

Omar and I stood up, and climbed over the legs of the other cinema goers, and made our way quickly through the cinema to the doors. One thing was on my mind. _**Ruby. **_I don't want to leave her behind, I could leave now, I could unstrap the dynamite and run away. _But then there's a chance Hitler won't be killed, and all of this would be for __**nothing**__. _We ran up the stairs of the lobby and noticed a door open, a woman in a red dress was inside operating the projectors.

I got Omar to stop so we could go past quietly, but it was too late, she'd already seen us. _Shit, I don't wanna kill the girl. _She came to the door.

"What are you doing?" She said in a heavy French accent. I looked at Omar and nodded, he pushed her back in the room and aimed the gun on the back of his glove at her.

"You're French right?" I said, studying her face, she didn't seem that scared.

"Yes."

"There's still time for you to get out. I'm sorry but we're blowing up your cinema, I know I don't have to explain to you why." I lifted up the bottom of my pants leg so she could see I was being serious. Her eyes widened.

"No no no! My name is Shoshanna Dreyfus, I'm Jewish. This cinema is getting burned to the ground!" She said quickly, her voice shaking.

"How can we believe you?" Omar said carefully. _I trust her. _

"I can't, you just have to believe I'm telling you the truth. How much time do you have left on your dynamite?" She asked worriedly.

"5 minutes." Omar said.

"Please, we don't have much time. I'll show you! Please follow me!" She begged, I looked at Omar.

"Come on."

We allowed her to lead us downstairs and to a room behind the stage, there was a tall black man smoking, and standing before a huge pile of films.

"Shoshanna, ce que la baise faites-vous ici?" He said worriedly, taking hold of her shoulders.

"Ces hommes sont juifs, ils ont l'intention de faire sauter le cinéma, je suis venu leur montrer notre projet. Nous avons besoin de planter les explosifs et les permettent d'obtient hors. Nous avons cinq minutes." She explained quickly to him. He eyed us carefully.

"We have four minutes to get to Hitler's box, plant the explosives and get out, you two can get yourselves out. Go now!" I yelled to Shoshanna and the man I assumed she was with, by the way he looked at her. _Like I look at Ruby. _

She hugged me quickly and then Omar, before clasping the man's hand and running out of the room.

"Come on Omar." Adrenaline coursed through my veins as we ran back up the stairs and to the door guarded by too soldiers, we abandoned the plan and ran at them, shooting them both. _Three minutes. _Because of the loudness of the movie, our shots went unheard, so we opened the door to Hitler's box quietly, and put down the dynamite at the other side of the door. We slipped out and ran down the corridor, laughing to ourselves. I tapped him on the back.

"We fuckin' did it Omar!" I said grinning from ear to ear. We skidded down the hallway and to the marble steps. _Two minutes. _We each slid down the banister and got off smoothly at the bottom. _That was pretty fun. _We sprinted toward the doors as fast as we could, _we're gonna do it, we're actually gonna end the war and __**survive**__._ _I'll get to see Ruby again, take her home and marry her, so she can be mine forever and I can spend every night with her in my arms. _

We burst out of the doors and onto the wet Paris pavement. Shoshanna and the man were parked in a car outside waving us over.

Omar and I hopped in the back, and Shoshanna sped away, once we were around half a mile, we heard the explosion, and could faintly see the flying debris.

"Fuck! Omar we did it! We fuckin' did it Omar!" I shook his shoulder and he tapped my chest.

"Yeah we did! We fuckin' ended the war!" Omar rubbed his head. "Oh my god I can't believe it. We can actually go home now. My mom will be so proud."

We shared a 'guy hug,' and continued to grin like maniacs.

"Do you have anywhere we can go?" The guy asked.

"Yeah, not too far from here." I instructed him how to get back to the house, and we parked up outside. We all hopped out of the car and Shoshanna threw her arms round my neck.

"Thank you so much." She kissed both my cheeks and smiled widely at me, tears dripping off her chin. The man came forward and shook my hand.

"You are a very brave man." He said in his deep voice.

"As are you…"

"Marcel."

"Marcel. What you were willing to do was amazing." I said honestly, he smiled at me and went on to shake Omar's hand. I opened the door to the house, expecting to either be slapped in the face or kissed. But nothing. Empty.

"Ruby! Utivitch!" My voice echoed round the empty house.

A thought occurred to me, Aldo never came in the cinema. What if he was caught? What if they all were?

"Omar, let's go into the house." I said.

"Why?"

"I need my bat."

**Ruby**

The door of the room I'd been staying in to calm down opened, and Utivitch and Aldo came in.

"What's going on?" I asked, standing up quickly.

"We're takin' Landa to American Lines." Aldo came over to me and untied my hands.

"What the fuck!" I said in a hushed tone.

"I'll explain later. Now come on." He held my upper arm and led me out of the room. _13 seconds. _I started to shake again and tears stung my eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. _10, 9, 8.… _

I got in the back of the van with Utivitch, Aldo, Landa and another officer sat in the front. I looked up into Utivitch's eyes, we were both thinking the same thing.

"5, 4, 3, 2..." I closed my eyes when I spoke and Smithson gripped my hand. "1." _He's dead. _I fell over into his arms, sobbing my heart out. "I can't believe it… I just…"

"Shh, shh. Don't talk Ruby." Utivitch rubbed my arm and I could feel his own tears drop into my hair. _I loved Donny Donowitz more than I had loved anyone in my life. Yes I love my parents, and yes I loved my grandparents. But this was a different kind of love. The kind of love that burns deep in your soul and ignites from your very core. Sergeant Donny Donowitz has stolen my heart, and my heart has died with him. _

**Donny**

I slammed his body into the table as I twisted his arm behind him.

"I will break your fuckin' arm you Nazi scum if you don't tell me where they were headed!" I bent his arm further. I'd managed to trace their steps to this tavern, I'd had to twist a lot of Nazi arms to get here.

"American lines!" He yelled desperately. "They're heading to the borders for Colonel Landa's official surrender!" His facing was sweating from the pain. _The Jew Hunter? Why would he surrender?_

"You better not be fuckin' lyin' to me." I twisted his arm back as far as I could without breaking it.

"I'm not! I've told you all I know! Just let go!" I did and threw him forward.

"Fucking jude abschaum." He spat, rubbing his shoulder, I swung my bat and hit him in the head. _How am I gonna find her in all of America? _

**Ruby**

I'd stop crying on the plane ride, I don't think I'd could possibly cry anymore. Once we landed we got into another car and I silently lay my head on Smithson's lap, my hands tied behind my back. Aldo sat across from us silently. Landa and the other soldier were in the front again. I could hear the tires go off road, and the truck started to bump slightly as we drove on the dirt.

We slowly came to a stop and the doors in the front opened. Landa came round to the back and opened the back of the truck. We were in a forest, it smelled like early morning, and the cold air blew in to the van, making me shiver. We hopped out of the back onto the dirt, I couldn't look at Landa as we walked. He needed to suffer.

"Hermann, un cuff them." The soldier did so and took the shackles off all of us. Landa took his weapons out of his coat and handed them over to Aldo. Smithson had explained what had happened when I was put in the backroom to calm down, and I knew there was no way Landa would get what he wanted so easily.

"I am officially surrendering myself over to you Lieutenant Raine." He said with a wide grin. "We're your prisoners."

"How 'bout my knife?" Aldo said with one hand on the gun. Landa nodded and took Aldo's knife out of his coat and handed it to him. "Thank ya very much Colonel… Utivitch, cuff the Colonel's hands behind his back."

He did so without hesitance.

"Oh is that really necessary?" He was getting nervous now, I could tell by his voice and the look on his face. Aldo shot the guard and I almost jumped… Almost. Landa was clearly shocked which made me smile a little.

"Scalp Hermann." Aldo handed Landa's knife to Utivitch.

"Are you mad! What have you done! I made a deal with your General for that mans life!" He yelled desperately.

"Yeah they made that deal, but they don't give a fuck about him. They need you."

"You'll be shot for this!" He yelled again.

"Nahh, I don't think so. More like chewed out, I been chewed out before. You know, Utivitch and myself heard that deal you made with the brass…I'd make that deal. How 'bout you Utivitch, you make that deal?"

"I'd make that deal." Smithson said as he scalped the soldier.

"I don't blame ya, damn good deal! And that perty little nest you feathered for yourself, well, if you're willing to barbeque the whole high command, I s'pose that's worth certain considerations. But I do have _one _question." _Here we go. _My smile grew. "When you get to your little place on Nantucket Island, I imagine you're gonna take off that handsome lookin' SS uniform of yours. Ain't ya?"

Landa didn't reply, he just looked terrified. It was brilliant.

"That's what I thought. Now that I can't abide. How 'bout you Utivitch, can you abide it?"

"Not one damn bit sir." Utivitch pulled off the guy's scalp.

"And you Goldstein, can you abide it?"

"I cannot abide that." I said coldly, my voice strong.

"I mean." Aldo got close to him, so he was almost talking in his ear. "If I had my way, you'd wear that god damn uniform for the rest of your pecker suckin' life. But I'm aware that ain't practical, I mean at some point you're gonna have to take it off."

Aldo took out his knife and held it in front of Landa's face, in grinned widely now.

"So, I'm gonna give you a little something you can't take off…" He pushed back Landa's cap with the tip of his knife. He nodded over to me and Utivitch and we leapt forward, pushing him down and pinning down his shoulders.

He began to cut into his forehead and Landa screamed out. _One line for my Grandma. _Blood dripped down his head. _One line for my Grandpa. _His legs shook. _One line for Stiglitz. _His screams seemed to get louder. _One line for Wicki. _He didn't even try to resist now, he was getting weaker with pain. _One line for Omar. _My hands started to shake with the pressure I was putting on his shoulders, a tear rolled down my cheek.

_And one line for Donny Donowitz. _

Aldo pulled back and admired his work.

"You know something Goldstein, Utivitch. I think this just might be my masterpiece."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Cue awesome theme music, and yellow credits. That is the end of this story, I had so much fun writing it and I will more than likely write a sequel so author alert me because I might even start today. I know I'm not accepting an Oscar but thanks to everyone that reviewed. ****Katie anz, shippolove, Esmerada, chickadee (your Donny story kick's mines ass I love you,) Lizzy Skellington, Cfgoodson, mismarymack, Emilee, Lavi, batgirl, Musicgurl, DearPrudenceGirHasGoneMad, nikimill, Fire Black Dragon. AND OF COURSE SUPER DANI, I fucking love you. **

**Like I said, Author Alert me, sequel imminent, possibly Prologue up tomorrow. **

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""


	11. Very Important Notice!

Okay, I'm re-writing this, and a couple of other stories. So author alert me if you're interested in reading an improved version of this story.


End file.
